Interlingua-English Dictionary a
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- a prep 1. to (a point in space or time, a goal, etc.); 2. at (a point in space or time, a stage of development, etc.); a (+ inf) to; also: for (+ gerund); sala a attender waiting room Hence: apena etc. a- prefixo verbal with verbs and, in combination with verbal suffixes, with nouns and adjectives to, toward, into (expressing motion to, change into, increase of intensity, etc.) Hence: abatter etc.; abassar etc. a- prefixo before -h- and vowels; used with nouns and adjectives a-, an- (= not ...; without, lacking ...) Hence: agnostic etc.; amnesia etc.; analphabete etc.; anarchia etc.; anesthesia etc.; anesthetic etc.; anhydre etc.; athee etc. Aachen G npr Aachen, Aix-la-Chapelle ab prep since, from abandonamento n abandonment abandonar v to abandon; abandonar se a to indulge in abandono n I. abandonment (1. action of abandoning; 2. state of being abandoned); II. abandon Hence: abandonar-abandonamento abassamento n lowering; also: abasement; abassamento de un equation Math. reduction of an equation abassar v to lower; also: to abase; abassar un perpendicular Geom. to drop a perpendicular abatter v to knock or cast down Hence: abattimento; abattitor; abattitorio; abattite abattimento n despondency, dejection abattite 1. pp of abatter; 2. adj downcast, dejected abattitor n one who knocks down; also: feller, wood-cutter, slaughterer, etc. abattitorio n slaughterhouse, abattoir abbate n abbot Hence: abbatessa; abbatia-abbatial abbatessa n abbess abbatia (-ía) n 1. abbacy; 2. abbey abbatial adj abbatial abbordabile adj approachable, accessible abbordage (-aje) n Naut. (act of) boarding (a ship) abbordar v 1. to land (= to go ashore from a ship or boat); 2. Navy to board (= to come alongside in order to attack); 3. to accost, address Hence: abbordo; abbordage; abbordabile abbordo n 1. Naut. (act of) landing; 2. Navy (act of) boarding (a ship) abbreviamento n abridgement, abbreviation abbreviar v to abridge, abbreviate Hence: abbreviamento; abbreviation; abbreviative; abbreviator; abbreviatura abbreviation n abbreviation, abridgment abbreviative adj abridging, abbreviatory abbreviator n 1. abridger, abbreviator; 2. R.C.Ch. abbreviator abbreviatura n abbreviation (= shortened form of a word) abdicar v to abdicate Hence: abdication; abdicative abdication n abdication abdicative adj abdicative abdominal adj abdominal abdomine n abdomen Hence: abdominal abducer -duc-/-duct- v to lead away, abduce; 2. Physiol. to abduct Hence: abduction; abductor abduct- see abducer abduction n Physiol. abduction abductor n Physiol. abductor Abel nprm Abel aberrante adj aberrant (= deviating from the normal type) aberrar v to deviate, aberrate Hence: aberrante; aberration aberration n aberration abhorrer v to abhor Hence: abhorrimento; abhorribile abhorribile adj abominable, hateful abhorrimento n abhorrence abiberar v to water (1. to supply with drink; 2. to irrigate) abiberatorio n watering-place, water-hole abiete n fir (1. fir-tree; 2. fir wood); abiete de Canada hemlock (spruce) -abile suffixo adjective with verbs in -ar -able (= that can be ...ed; that is worthy to be ...ed) Hence: observabile etc.; admirabile etc. abiogenese (-génese) n abiogenesis, spontaneous generation abiogenesis (-génesis) n abiogenesis, spontaneous generation abiogenetic adj abiogenetic abject- see abjic- abjecte adj abject, mean abjection n abjection, abjectness abjic- -jic-/-ject- v in derivatives Hence: abjection; abjecte abjurar v to abjure (1. to forswear; 2. to recant, repudiate) Hence: abjuration abjuration n abjuration ablandar v to soften; also: to mollify, mitigate, assuage, etc. ablativo n ablative; ablativo absolute ablative absolute abluer -lu-/-lut- v to wash, cleanse Hence: ablution ablut- see abluer ablution n ablution, washing abnegar v to deny oneself, abnegate Hence: abnegation abnegation n abnegation, self-denial abolimento n abolishment, abolition abolir v to abolish Hence: abolimento; abolition-abolitionismo, abolitionista abolition n abolition, abolishment abolitionismo n abolitionism abolitionista n abolitionist abominabile adj abominable abominar v to abominate Hence: abominabile; abomination abomination n abomination (1. loathing; 2. loathsome object) abonamento n subscription (to a periodical, etc.) abonar¹ v to enter the subscription (to a periodical, etc.) of (a person); abonar se to subscribe (to a periodical, etc.) Hence: abonamento abonar² v to improve (= to make better) abor- -bor-/-bort- v in derivatives Hence: abortive; aborto-abortar-abortamento aborigines (-ígines) npl aborigines abort- see abor- abortamento n miscarriage, abortion abortar v I. to miscarry (1. to have a miscarriage; 2. to come to nought); II. Biol. to abort (= to remain undeveloped or shrink away) abortive adj abortive aborto n abortion ab ovo L ab ovo, from the beginning abrader -rad-/-ras- v to abrade Hence: abrasion; abrasive abras- see abrader abrasion n abrasion abrasive adj abrasive abrogabile adj abrogable abrogar v to abrogate Hence: abrogabile; abrogation; abrogative; abrogator; abrogatori abrogation n repeal, abrogation abrogative adj abrogative abrogator n abrogator abrogatori adj rescinding, abrogating abrumper -rump-/-rupt- v to break off, rend Hence: abrupte abrupt- see abrumper abrupte adj abrupt (= very steep) Abruzzi I nprpl Abruzzi Absalom nprm Absalom absceder -ced-/-cess- v to form (turn into) an abscess Hence: abscesso abscess- see absceder abscesso n abscess abscinder -scind-/-sciss- v to cut off, abscind Hence: abscissa absciss- see abscinder abscissa n Math. abscissa absentar v -; absentar se to absent oneself absente adj absent Hence: absentia; absentismo; absentista; absentar absentia n absence; brillar per su absentia to be conspicuous by one’s absence absentismo n absenteeism absentista n absentee (owner) absinthic adj absinthial, absinthic absinthina n Chem. absinthin absinthio n absinthe (1. Bot. Absinthium; 2. “alcoholic liquor absinthe”) Hence: absinthismo; absinthic; absinthina absinthismo n Med. absinthism absolut- see absolver absolute adj absolute; temperatura absolute absolute temperature; ablativo absolute ablative absolute absolution n absolution, remission; also: acquittal absolutismo n absolutism absolutista n absolutist absolutor n absolver absolutori adj absolutory, absolving absolver -solv-/-solut- v to absolve, acquit Hence: absolution; absolutor; absolutori; absolute-absolutismo, absolutista absorbente¹ adj absorbent absorbente² n absorbent (= absorbing substance) absorbentia n absorbency absorber -sorb-/-sorpt- v to absorb; absorbite in absorbed in Hence: absorbente-absorbentia; absorbibile; absorption; reabsorber-reabsorption absorbibile adj absorbable absorpt- see absorber absorption n absorption abstent- see abstiner abstention n abstention abstentionista n abstentionist abstinente adj abstemious abstinentia n abstinence abstiner -tin-/-tent- v -; abstiner se de to abstain from Hence: abstinente-abstinentia; abstention-abstentionista abstract- see abstraher abstracte adj abstract abstraction n abstraction (1. Logic; 2. state of being lost in thought); facer abstraction de to disregard, leave out of consideration abstraher -trah-/-tract- v Logic to abstract Hence: abstraction; abstracte abstruder -trud-/-trus- v 1. to thrust away; 2. to conceal Hence: abstruse abstrus- see abstruder abstruse adj abstruse absurde adj absurd Hence: absurditate absurditate n absurdity abuccamento n 1. (action of) seizing, snatching up (with the mouth); 2. (action of) interconnecting (two openings); 3. interview, conference abuccar v 1. to seize, snatch up (with the mouth); 2. to interconnect (two openings); abuccar se to come or get together (for an interview, a conference, etc.) Hence: abuccamento abundante adj abundant abundantia n abundance; corno del abundantia cornucopia, horn of abundance or plenty abundar v to abound, be plentiful; abundar in to abound in or with Hence: abundante-abundantia; superabundar-superabundante-superabundantia abus- see abut- abusar v -; abusar de to abuse, make bad use of abusator n abuser, misuser abusive adj abusive (= of improper or wrong use) abuso n abuse (= improper or wrong use) abut- -ut-/-us- v in derivatives Hence: abusive; abuso-abusar-abusator, disabusar abysmal adj abysmal abysmo n abysm Hence: abysmal abyssal adj abyssal abyssin adj Abyssinian Hence: Abyssinia; abyssino Abyssinia npr Abyssinia abyssino n Abyssinian abysso n abyss Hence: abyssal acacia n Bot. acacia academia n academy Hence: academic, academico academic adj academic, academical academico n academician Academo npr Mythol. Academus Hence: academia & acaju -jú n 1. cashew; 2. mahogany; nuce de acaju cashew nut acantha n Bot. prickle, thorn Hence: acanthophore etc.; tragacantha etc.; notacanthe etc. acanthaceas n Bot. Acanthaceae acanthacee adj Bot. acanthaceous acantho n acanthus (1. Bot.; 2. Arch.) Hence: acanthacee-acanthaceas acanthophore -óphore adj spine-bearing, acanthophorous acceder -ced-/-cess- v 1. to approach; 2. to accede (= to assent) Hence: accessibile-accessibilitate, inaccessibile-inaccessibilitate; accession; accessori-accessorio; accesso accelerando I n Mus. accelerando accelerar v to accelerate Hence: acceleration; accelerator acceleration n acceleration accelerator n accelerator (1. anything which increases speed of motion; 2. contrivance for producing greater speed in a machine) accendalia n kindling (= wood, shavings etc. used to kindle a fire) accender -cend-/-cens- v to light, kindle Hence: accendalia; accendimento; accendibile; accensibile-accensibilitate; accenditor accendibile adj inflammable, combustible accendimento n lighting, kindling accenditor n lighter (= device for lighting cigarettes, gas, candles, etc.) accens- see accender accensibile adj inflammable, combustible, accensible accensibilitate n inflammability, combustibility, accensibility accento n 1. accent, stress; 2. accent mark Hence: accentuar-accentuation accentu- see accento accentuar v to accentuate, accent accentuation n accentuation accept- see accip- acceptabile adj acceptable acceptabilitate n acceptability acceptar v to accept acceptation n acceptance acception n acceptation (= standard meaning) access- see acceder accessibile adj accessible accessibilitate n accessibility accession n 1. accession (“accession to a dignity, a throne, etc.”); 2. adherence (“adherence to a treaty, a party, etc.”) accesso n access (1. “access to a place”; 2. fit) accessori adj accessory (= adjunct) accessorio n accessory accidental adj accidental (1. nonessential; 2. happening by chance) accidente n I. accident (1. nonessential quality; 2. contingency; 3. mishap); II. Gram. accidence accider v to happen, befall Hence: accidente-accidental accip- -cip-/-cept- v in derivatives Hence: acception; acceptar-acceptabile-acceptabilitate, inacceptabile; acceptation accisia n excise acclamar v to acclaim (= to applaud) Hence: acclamation; acclamator acclamation n acclaim, acclamation; per acclamation by acclamation acclamator n acclaimer acclimatar v to acclimatize, acclimate acclimatation n acclimatization, acclimation accollada n accolade (= ceremonious salutation and embrace) accollar v to embrace, salute with an accolade Hence: accollada accommodabile adj 1. adaptable; 2. adjustable (as in “adjustable quarrel”) accommodamento n settlement (of disputes, etc.) accommodar v to accommodate (1. to adapt; 2. to settle (disputes, etc.)) Hence: accommodamento; accommodabile; accommodator; accommodation accommodation n adaptation, accommodation accommodator n accommodator accompaniamento n I. (action of) accompanying; II. retinue, attendance; III. accompaniment (1. concomitant; 2. Mus.) accompaniar v to accompany Hence: accompaniamento; accompaniator accompaniator n Mus. accompanist accopulamento n coupling (1. act of coupling; 2. Techn.); specif.: R.R. accopular v 1. to couple (= to unite, bring together in pairs); 2. to mate (= to bring together for breeding) accordabile adj 1. reconcilable; 2. tunable; 3. grantable accordante I. ppr of accordar; II. adj accordant (1. conformable; 2. Mus. harmonious) accordar v 1. to harmonize (= to cause to agree); 2. to tune; 3. to grant, accord Hence: accordo; accordante; accordabile; accordator; accordatura; disaccordar-disaccordo accordator n tuner (of pianos, etc.); clave accordator tuning key accordatura n 1. tuning; 2. pitch (as in “concert pitch”) accordion n accordion Hence: accordionista accordionista n accordionist accordo n 1. accord, agreement; 2. Mus. chord; de accordo in accord; esser de accordo to be in accord, agree; poner se de accordo to come to an agreement; de commun accordo by common consent accostabile adj approachable, accostable accostamento n approach (as in “new lines of approach”) accostar v to accost Hence: accostamento; accostabile accostumar v to accustom Hence: accostumate-inaccostumate; disaccostumar accostumate 1. pp of accostumar; 2. adj accustomed, usual accreditar v to accredit (= to send with credentials) accrescer v to increase (= to cause to increase) Hence: accrescimento accrescimento n increase (= growth in size, amount, or degree) accular v to back up (a horse, cart, etc. against a wall, etc.) accumulamento n heaping or piling up, accumulation accumular v to accumulate, heap up Hence: accumulamento; accumulation; accumulator accumulation n accumulation accumulator n accumulator (1. one who accumulates; 2. storage battery) accurrer v to come running, rush up accurtamento n shortening (= act of making shorter) accurtar v to shorten, make shorter Hence: accurtamento accusabile adj blameworthy, liable to be accused; accusable accusabilitate n blameworthiness accusamento n accusing, accusation accusar v to accuse; accusar reception de to acknowledge receipt of Hence: accusamento; accusabile-accusabilitate; accusation; accusativo; accusator; accusatori; accusato-coaccusato accusation n accusation accusativo n Gram. accusative accusato n accused, defendant accusator n accuser accusatori adj accusing, accusatory; also: accusatorial acerbar v to acerbate acerbe adj acerb; also: sour, bitter, harsh Hence: acerbitate; acerbar-exacerbar & acerbitate n acerbity acere n maple, maple tree acetabulo n Antiq. acetabulum; also: Anat. acetamido (-ámido) n Chem. acetamide acetato n Chem. acetate acetic adj acetic acetificar v to acetify acetification n acetification aceto n vinegar Hence: acetato; acetabulo; acetona; acetic; acetose; acetificar-acetification; acetamido etc. acetona n Chem. acetone acetose adj acetous, acetose acetylen n Chem. acetylene Acheronte npr Acheron achillea (-éa) n Bot. Achillea Achilles (-ílles) npr Mythol. Achilles; calce de Achilles Achilles’ heel; tendon de Achilles Achilles’ tendon Hence: achillea achromate adj achromatous, colorless achromatic adj Opt. achromatic achromatisar v Opt. to achromatize achromatisation n Opt. achromatization achromatismo n Opt. achromatism achromatopsia (-ía) n achromatopsy (= complete color blindness) acicula n etc. acicula (= needle, prickle etc.) Hence: acicular acicular adj acicular acide (ácide) adj acid Hence: aciditate; acidule-acidular; acidificar-acidificabile, acidification; acido-amino-acido etc.; hydracido etc.; acidimetro etc. acidificabile adj acidifiable acidificar v to acidify (= to make acid, convert into an acid) acidification n acidification acidimetro (-ímetro) n acidimeter aciditate n acidity acido (ácido) n acid; acido carbonic 1. carbonic acid; 2. carbon dioxide, carbonic acid gas; acido chlorhydric hydrochloric acid acidular v to acidulate, flavor with an acid acidule adj acidulous acierage (-aje) n steel plating, acierage acierar v to steel (1. to overlay, point, plate, etc., with steel; 2. to convert into or cause to resemble steel) acieration n acieration (= conversion into steel) acieria (-ía) n steelworks, steel mill aciero n steel Hence: acieria; acierar-acierage, acieration aco n needle Hence: acicula &; acupunctura etc. aco- n in compounds aco-, -ac- (= remedy) Hence: acologia etc.; panac- etc. acologia (-ía) n Med. acology Hence: acologic acologic adj Med. acologic acordonar v to lace (= to fasten or tighten with a lace) acquest- see acquirer acquesto n acquisition (= thing acquired) acquiescente 1. ppr of acquiescer; 2. adj acquiescent acquiescentia n acquiescence acquiescer v to acquiesce Hence: acquiescente-acquiescentia acquirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit- v to acquire Hence: acquiribile; acquesto; acquisition; acquisitor; acquiritor acquiribile adj acquirable acquiritor n acquirer acquisit- see acquirer acquisition n acquisition (1. act of acquiring; 2. thing acquired) acquisitor n acquirer acr- adj in compounds acro- (= terminal, topmost) Hence: acropole etc.; acrostichio etc. ... acre¹ A n acre acre² adj acrid Hence: acritate; acrimonia & acrimonia n acrimony Hence: acrimoniose acrimoniose adj acrimonious acritate n acridness acrobata (-óbata) n acrobat Hence: acrobatia; acrobatismo; acrobatic acrobatia (-ía) n acrobatics acrobatic adj acrobatic acrobatismo n acrobatism acropole n acropolis acrostichio n Pros. acrostic act- see ager action n I. action (1. act, acting; 2. lawsuit); II. Fin. share; homine de action man of action; action civil civil action actionabile adj actionable actionar v 1. to actuate (= to set in action or motion); 2. Law to sue actionero n shareholder, stockholder actionista n shareholder, stockholder activar v to activate; also: to stir up, rouse activation n activation active adj active; le voce active the active voice activitate n activity activo n Com. assets acto n I. act (1. action, deed; 2. “act of a play”); II. Law instrument, deed, record, etc. actor n actor actrice n actress actual adj 1. actual, real; 2. current, present actualisar v to actualize actualisation n actualization actualitate n 1. actuality (= actual existence); 2. character of what is current or present, thing or event that is current or present; actualitates current events, news (as in “news report, newsreel, news film, etc.”) actualmente adv 1. at present, (just) now; 2. actually actuar v to actuate (= to put into action) actuarial adj actuarial actuariato n actuary’s office (or profession) actuario n actuary actuation n actuation aculeate adj Bot. aculeate aculeiforme adj aculeiform aculeo n 1. Zool. sting; 2. Bot. thorn Hence: aculeate; aculeiforme etc. acuminar v to sharpen, acuminate acuminate 1. pp of acuminar; 2. adj pointed, acuminate acumine n 1. Bot. a tapering point; 2. acumen Hence: acuminar-acuminate acupunctura n acupuncture Hence: acupuncturar acupuncturar v to acupuncture acustic adj acoustic; tubo acustic speaking tube; corno acustic ear trumpet Hence: acustica acustica n acoustics acutangule adj Geom. acute-angled, acutangular acute adj acute (1. sharp-pointed; 2. shrewd, penetrating, keen; 3. acting keenly on the senses); angulo acute Geom. acute angle; morbo acute acute disease; nota acute high-pitched sound; voce acute shrill voice; dolor acute acute or sharp pain; accento acute Gram. acute accent, ´ Hence: acutessa; acutiar-acutiamento, acutiator; acutangule etc. acutessa n sharpness, acuteness acutiamento n sharpening acutiar v to sharpen (= to make sharp) acutiator n sharpener (= one who sharpens) ad prep 1. to; 2. at (= a) ad- prefixo verbal to assimilation before single consonant; used with verbs and, in combination with verbal suffixes, with nouns and adjectives ad- (= to, toward, into motion to, change into, increase of intensity, etc.) Hence: accurrer etc.; approximar, etc.; adjudicar, etc. -ada suffixo substantive with nouns and verbs -ade I. with nouns (1. product made from ...; 2. series of ...); II. with verbs (= action of ...ing) Hence: limonada etc.; columnada etc.; cavalcada etc. adagio¹ n adage adagio² I n Mus. adagio adagio³ I adv Mus. adagio Adam npr Adam; pomo de Adam Adam’s apple Hence: adamitas; adamic adamic adj Adamic adamitas npl Hist. Adamites adaptabile adj adaptable adaptabilitate n adaptability adaptar v to adapt; adaptar a to adapt to Hence: adaptabile-adaptabilitate, inadaptabile; adaptation adaptation n adaptation; facultate de adaptation adaptability, ability to adapt oneself addendum (pl addenda) NL n addendum adder v to add (“to add one thing to another”) Hence: addition-additional, additionar; additive addition n addition (1. action of adding; 2. thing added) additional adj additional additionar v Math. to add up additive adj additive addormir v to put to sleep; addormir se to fall asleep addormite 1. pp of addormir; 2. adj asleep adducer -duc-/-duct- v to adduce Hence: adduction; adductor adduct- see adducer adduction n adduction (1. act of adducing; 2. Physiol.) adductor n 1. adducer; 2. Physiol. adductor adelpho- n in compounds adelpho-, adelph- (1. brother; 2. twin) Hence: monadelphe etc.; Philadelphia etc. aden Gr. n Physiol. gland Hence: adenitis; adenoma; adenoide; adenose; adenographia etc. adenitis (-ítis) n Pathol. adenitis adenographia (-ía) n adenography adenoide adj adenoid, adenoidal adenoides npl adenoids adenoma n Pathol. adenoma adenose adj glandulous, adenose adeo (-éo) interj farewell, good-by(e) adepto n adept adequar v to equalize Hence: adequation; adequate-inadequate adequate 1. pp of adequar; 2. adj adequate adequation n adequation adherente n adherent, follower adherentia n adherence, attachment adherer -her-/-hes- v to adhere (1. to stick fast; 2. as in “to adhere to an opinion, party, etc.”) Hence: adherente-adherentia; adhesion; adhesive adhes- see adherer adhesion n adhesion (1. sticking; 2. assent) adhesive adj adhesive, sticking ad hoc L ad hoc (= for the sake of this particular case, well-suited for this matter) ad hominem L ad hominem; argumento ad hominem argumentum ad hominem adhuc adv to this place, thus far, hitherto, as yet, until now, so far, yet, still adieu F n farewell, adieu adipe (ádipe) n animal fat, body fat; also: adeps Hence: adiposis; adipose-adipositate; adipocera etc. adipocera n adipocere adipose adj adipose, fat adiposis (-ósis) n adiposis, fatty degeneration adipositate n adiposity, fatness adir v 1. to approach; go to; 2. to attain, enter upon; also: Law to enter on (an inheritance, etc.) Hence: adition; adito adition n Law entering upon (an inheritance) adito (ádito) n adit, entrance (1. door, passage, etc. through which one enters; 2. access) adjacente adj adjacent; angulos adjacente adjacent angles adjacentia n adjacency (= state of being adjacent) adjacer v -; adjacer a to lie near or close to, border upon Hence: adjacente-adjacentia adject- see adjic- adjectival adj Gram. adjectival, adjective adjective adj Gram. adjective, adjectival Hence: adjectivo-adjectival adjectivo n Gram. adjective adjic- -jic-/-ject- v in derivatives Hence: adjective & adjudicar v to adjudge (= to award judicially, as a prize, etc.); adjudicar a to knock down to (at an auction) Hence: adjudication; adjudicative; adjudicator; adjudicatario adjudicatario n highest bidder, purchaser (at an auction) adjudication n 1. adjudgment, award; 2. knocking down (at an auction) adjudicative adj adjudging, awarding adjudicator n adjudger, awarder adjunct- see adjunger adjunction n adjunction (= the act of joining or adding) adjunctive adj adjunctive adjuncto n 1. assistant, deputy; 2. Gram. adjunct adjunger -jung-/junct- v to join, unite (one thing to another) Hence: adjunction; adjunctive; adjuncto adjurar v to adjure Hence: adjuration adjuration n adjuration adjustabile adj adjustable adjustage (-aje) n Mach. assembly (of the parts of a machine) adjustamento n adjustment (= action of adjusting) adjustar v 1. to adjust; 2. Mach. to fit together, set up Hence: adjustage; adjustamento; adjustabile; adjustator; readjustar-readjustamento, readjustator adjustator n adjuster; Mach. fitter, setter, etc. adjut- see adjuvar adjuta n 1. aid, help; 2. aide (= assistant) adjutante n 1. helper, assistant; 2. Mil. adjutant adjutar v to aid, help; adjutar se de to use, make use of Hence: adjuta; adjutante adjutor n help, helper adjuvante 1. ppr of adjuvar; 2. adj helpful, adjuvant adjuvar -juv-/-jut- v to aid, help Hence: adjuvante; adjutor; adjutar &; coadjuvar & ad libitum, ad lib. L ad libitum, ad lib. administrabile adj administrable administrar v to administer (1. to direct, manage; 2. to furnish or apply) Hence: administrabile; administration; administrative; administrator administration n administration (1. action of furnishing or applying; 2. management of public affairs, an institution, business, etc.; 3. the persons collectively managing public affairs, an institution, business, etc.) administrative adj administrative administrator n administrator, manager admirabile adj admirable admiral n admiral Hence: admiralato; admiralitate admiralato n admiralship, admiralty admiralitate n admiralty (1. “law or court of the admiralty”; 2. government department in charge of naval affairs) admirar v to admire Hence: admirabile; admiration; admirative; admirator admiration n admiration admirative adj admiring admirator n admirer admiscer -misc-/-mixt- v to admix Hence: admixtion admiss- see admitter admissibile adj admissible admissibilitate n admissibility admission n admission (1. act of allowing entrance or access; 2. act of conceding the validity or truth of) admitter -mitt-/-miss- v to admit (1. to allow to enter; 2. to acknowledge as valid or true) Hence: admissibile-admissibilitate, inadmissibile-inadmissibilitate; admission-inadmission; readmitter-readmission admixt- see admiscer admixtion n admixture, admixtion admoner v to admonish Hence: admonition; admonitor; admonitori admonestar v to admonish Hence: admonestation admonestation n admonition, admonishment admonition n admonition admonitor n admonitor, admonisher admonitori adj admonitory adoculamento n (action of) fixing one’s eyes upon adocular v to fix one’s eyes upon, glue one’s eyes to adolescente¹ adj adolescent adolescente² n adolescent adolescentia n adolescence adolescer v to grow up, to become adolescent Hence: adolescente-adolescentia adonic adj Adonic, Adonian adonico n Pros. Adonic adonie adj Adonian, Adonic adonio n Pros. Adonic Adonis (-dó-) npr Mythol. Adonis; adonis 1. Bot. Adonis, pheasant’s eye; 2. fop, dandy Hence: adonic-adonico; adonie-adonio adoptabile adj adoptable adoptabilitate n adoptability adoptar v to adopt Hence: adoptabile-adoptabilitate, inadoptabile; adoptator adoptator n adopter adoption n adoption adoptive adj adoptive adorabile adj adorable adorabilitate n adorability adorar v to adore, worship Hence: adorabile-adorabilitate; adoration adoration n adoration, worship adornamento n adornment (= action of adorning) adornar v to adorn; adornar de to adorn with Hence: adornamento; adornator adornator n adorner adorsar v -; adorsar (un cosa) a to place (something) with its back against ad rem L ad rem, to the point adrenal adj Anat. adrenal; glandulas adrenal adrenal glands adrenalina n adrenalin adressar v to address (1. to write the address on, direct; 2. as in “to address a prayer to”); adressar se to address oneself (to) adresse F n address (1. formal communication; 2. as in “address of a letter, package, etc.”) Hence: adressar Adria npr (city of) Adria Hence: adriatic-Adriatico Adriano nprm Adrian Hence: Adrianopolis etc. Adrianopolis (-ópolis) npr Adrianople adriatic adj Adriatic (1. pertaining to the city of Adria; 2. pertaining to the Adriatic); Mar Adriatic Adriatic Adriatico n Adriatic adular v to adulate Hence: adulation; adulator; adulatori adulation n adulation adulator n adulator adulatori adj adulatory adulciamento n 1. (act of) sweetening; 2. (act of) softening, etc. adulciar v 1. to sweeten (= to make sweet); 2. to soften, to make milder or more pleasing, etc.; 3. to render ductile or malleable adulte adj adult, grown-up Hence: adulto adultera (-últera) n adulteress adulterar v 1. to adulterate; 2. to commit adultery Hence: adultero-adulterin, adulterose, adultera; adulterio; adulteration; adulterator adulteration n adulteration (= action of adulterating) adulterator n 1. adulterator; 2. adulterer adulterin adj adulterine adulterio n adultery; committer adulterio to commit adultery adultero (-últero) n adulterer adulterose adj adulterous adulto n adult adumbrar v to overshadow, adumbrate Hence: adumbration adumbration n adumbration, overshadowing adurer -ur-/-ust- v 1. to burn, scorch; 2. Med. to cauterize Hence: aduste; adustion adust- see adurer aduste adj burnt, scorched, adust adustion n 1. (act of) burning, scorching; 2. Med. cauterization ad valorem L Com. ad valorem advenimento n advent (= arrival) advenir -ven-/-vent- v to happen, come to pass Hence: advenimento; advento-adventicie advent- see advenir adventicie adj adventitious Advento n Eccl. Advent adverbial adj adverbial adverbio n adverb Hence: adverbial advers- see adverter adversar v to oppose adversario n adversary adversative adj Gram. adversative adverse adj 1. adverse (= contrary, unfavorable); 2. opposite (= placed opposite) adversitate n adversity adverso adv/prep 1. towards; 2. against; 3. opposite advertente 1. ppr of adverter; 2. adj advertent, attentive advertentia n advertence, advertency adverter -vert-/-vers- v to advert, have reference (to) Hence: advertente-advertentia, inadvertente-inadvertentia; adverse-adversario, adversitate; adversar-adversative; animadverter etc. advertimento n notice, warning advertir v to advise, give notice Hence: advertimento advocar v to call, summon; to call to one’s aid Hence: advocato advocato n advocate (1. 2. champion, supporter) adyname (-íname) adj weak, without strength Hence: adynamia-adynamic adynamia (-ía) n [Med. adynamia adynamic adj Med. adynamic aer n air (1. “atmospheric air”; 2. appearance; 3. melody); esser in le aer to be up in the air; facer castellos in le aer to build castles in the air; prender le aer to take an airing; dar se aeres to give oneself airs; parlar in le aer to talk at random; haber le aer de (facer un cosa) to appear to be (doing something); haber le aer (triste) to look (sad); aer libere open air Hence: aeree-antiaeree; aerifere; aerar-aerage, aeration; aerificar-aerification; aerodromo etc.; aerologia etc.; aeroplano etc.; aerobie etc.; aeriforme etc.; aerodynamic etc. aerage (-aje) n aeration, airing aerar v to air (= to expose to the open air) aeration n aeration, airing; also: Chem. aeree adj air (= airy, aerial); via aeree Aeronaut. airway; posta aeree air mail; vias aeree Anat. air-passages aerifere adj aeriferous aerificar v to aerify (= to change to an aeriform state) aerification n aerification aeriforme adj aeriform aerobie adj Biol. aerobic Hence: anaerobie-anaerobio; aerobio aerobio n Biol. aerobe aerodromo (-ódromo) n aerodrome; also: airfield aerodynamic adj aerodynamic Hence: aerodynamica aerodynamica n aerodynamics aerographia (-ía) n aerography aerolitic adj aerolitic aerolitho (-ólito) n aerolite Hence: aerolithic aerologia (-ía) n aerology aerometria (-ía) n aerometry aerometro (-ómetro) n aerometer Hence: aerometria aeronauta n aeronaut, airman Hence: aeronautic; aeronautica aeronautic adj aeronautic(al) aeronautica n aeronautics aeronave n airship; aeronaves aircraft aeroplano n airplane Hence: hydroaeroplano etc.; portaaeroplanos etc. aeroporto n airport aerostatic adj aerostatic Hence: aerostatica aerostatica n aerostatics aerostation n aerostation aerostato (-óstato) n Aeronaut. aerostat Hence: aerostation affabile adj affable Hence: affabilitate affabilitate n affability affaire F n affair (1. concern; 2. event); affaires affairs, business affamar v to starve, famish (= to cause to starve or famish) Hence: affamator affamator n starver (as in “starver of the people”) affect- see afficer affectabile adj impressionable affectar¹ v to affect (= to have an affection for) affectar² v to affect (to pretend, feign) Hence: affectation; affectate affectate adj affected (= full of affectation) affectation n affectation (= artificiality of manner) affectibile adj impressionable affectibilitate n impressionability affection n affection (1. the fact or state of being affected or acted upon); 2. fondness; 3. Pathol.) Hence: affectionar-affectionate; disaffection-disaffectionar affectionar v to be fond of affectionate 1. pp of affectionar; 2. adj affectionate affective adj affective, emotional affecto n affection, fondness affectuose adj loving, affectionate afficer -fic-/-fect- v to affect (= to have an effect on) Hence: affectibile-affectibilitate; affection &; affective; affecto-affectuose, affectar¹-affectabile; affectar² & affidavit (-ávit) n affidavit (= written statement made on oath) affiger -fig-/-fix- v to affix, fasten Hence: affixo-affixar affilar v to whet, sharpen Hence: affilatoria affilatoria n sharpener, sharpening machine affiliar v to affiliate (= to receive or connect as member, branch, etc.); affiliar se con to affiliate with, join Hence: affiliation; affiliate affiliate 1. pp of affiliar; 2. adj affiliate, affiliated affiliation n affiliation (with a society, etc.) affin adj 1. resembling, like; 2. related by marriage; (patre, matre, etc.) affin (father-, mother-, etc.) in-law Hence: affinitate affinamento n (act of) refining, improving; also: Metal. affinar v 1. to refine, improve; also: Metal. Hence: affinamento; affinator; raffinar & affinator n refiner (of metals) affinitate n affinity (1. relationship by marriage; 2. resemblance, likeness; 3. attraction) affirmabile adj affirmable affirmar v 1. to strengthen, make firm; 2. to affirm, assert Hence: affirmabile; affirmation; affirmative-affirmativa; affirmator; reaffirmar affirmation n affirmation (1. assertion; 2. affirmative proposition) affirmativa n affirmative (= affirmative statement, reply, etc.) affirmative adj affirmative; responder affirmativemente to answer in the affirmative affirmator n affirmer affix- see affiger affixar v to affix, fasten affixo n Gram. affix afflict- see affliger affliction n affliction, distress afflictive adj giving pain, distressing; pena afflictive corporal punishment affliger -flig-/-flict- v to afflict; affliger se to be grieved Hence: affliction; afflictive affloramento n Geol. outcrop afflorar v Geol. to outcrop Hence: affloramento affluente¹ I. ppr of affluer; II. adj 1. tributary (as in “tributary stream”); 2. affluent, opulent affluente² n tributary (stream), affluent affluentia n affluence (1. concourse, flowing towards; 2. as in “affluence of people”; 3. profusion, opulence) affluer -flu-/-flux- v 1. to flow (into); 2. to crowd, flock, throng (to a place) Hence: affluente-affluentia; affluxo afflux- see affluer affluxo n afflux affollamento n 1. madness; 2. panic, terror affollar v to madden, drive mad; affollar se to go mad; also: to lose control of oneself, grow panicky Hence: affollamento affrontamento n 1. (act of) affronting, insulting; 2. open defiance affrontar v to affront (1. to insult to the face; 2. to face in defiance) Hence: affronto; affrontamento; affrontator affrontator n affronter, insulter affronto n affront affusar v to spindle, give a spindle shape to (as in “to spindle a column, etc.”) Africa (á-) npr Africa Hence: african-africano african adj African africano n African agar-agar Mal. n agar-agar agata (á-) n agate (= the stone agate) Hence: agatifere; agatin; agatiforme etc. agatifere adj agatiferous agatiforme adj agatiform agatin adj agate, agatine -age (-aje) suffixo substantive with nouns and verbs; -agi- before -a- and -o- of additional suffix -age (1. collection of ...; 2. action or process of -ing) Hence: foliage etc.; acierage etc. agenda n agenda (= memorandum book) agente n agent (1. active power; 2. one who acts for another); agente (de cambio) (stock)broker agentia n agency (as in “news agency, real estate agency, etc.”) ager -ig-/-act- v to act (= to be doing) Hence: agenda: agente-agentia; agitar &: agibile; action-actionero, actionista, actionar-actionabile, inaction; active-activate, activar-activation, activo, inactive-inactivitate, radioactive etc.; actor; actrice; acto-actuario-actuariato, actuarial, actual-actualitate, actualisar-actualisation, actuar-actuation, interacto; coager &; reager &; retroager-retroaction, retroactive-retroactivitate; transiger &; litigar etc. agglomerar v to agglomerate (= to gather or heap together) Hence: agglomeration; agglomerato agglomeration n agglomeration agglomerato n agglomerate agglutinante 1. ppr of agglutinar; 2. adj agglutinant, agglutinative; linguas agglutinante agglutinative languages agglutinar v to stick or glue together, agglutinate Hence: agglutinante; agglutination; agglutinative agglutination n agglutination agglutinative adj agglutinative, agglutinating aggrandimento n 1. enlargement; 2. aggrandizement aggrandir v 1. to make greater, enlarge; also: to magnify; 2. to aggrandize (= to increase the power, wealth, or rank, of) Hence: aggrandimento aggravamento n aggravation aggravar v to aggravate (= to make worse); aggravar se to grow worse or more serious Hence: aggravamento; aggravation; aggravator aggravation n aggravation (= act of aggravating, or state of being aggravated) aggravator n aggravator aggreder -gred-/-gress- v to assail, attack Hence: aggression; aggressive; aggressor aggregar v to aggregate (= to collect or unite into a mass or sum) Hence: aggregation; aggregative; aggregato; disaggregar-disaggregation aggregation n aggregation aggregative adj aggregative aggregato n aggregate aggress- see aggreder aggression n aggression aggressive adj aggressive aggressor n aggressor aggruppamento n 1. (act of) grouping; 2. group aggruppar v to group -agi- see -age agibile adj 1. feasible; 2. manageable agile adj agile; nimble Hence: agilitate agilitate n agility; nimbleness agio (ajo) n Com. agio, exchange premium Hence: agiotar-agiotage, agiotator agiotage (ajotaje) n agiotage, exchange business, stockbroking agiotar (aj-) v to speculate (on the stock exchange) agiotator (aj-) n speculator (on the stock exchange) agitar v I. to agitate (1. to move or shake violently; to stir; 2. to perturb, excite); II. to debate Hence: agitation; agitator agitation n agitation (1. violent moving or shaking; 2. disturbance, excitement) agitator n agitator (1. Pol.; 2. apparatus for shaking or mixing; also: stirring rod, mixer) agno n lamb agnostic adj agnostic Hence: agnosticismo; agnostico agnosticismo n agnosticism agnostico n agnostic -agog- adj in compounds -agogue (1. leading; 2. drawing forth) Hence: sialagoge etc.; hypnagogic etc.; demagogo etc.; pedagogo etc. agon n Antiq. agon Hence: agonia; agonisar-agonista-protagonista etc., agonistic, agonisante, antagonisar & agonia (-ía) n agony (1. death struggle; 2. extreme pain of mind) agonisante 1. ppr of agonisar; 2. adj on the point of death agonisar v 1. to be on the point of death; 2. to agonize, suffer mental anguish agonista n Antiq. agonist agonistic adj Antiq. agonistic agora (ágora) n Hist. agora Hence: agoraphobe etc. agoraphobe (-áphobe) adj agoraphobic Hence: agoraphobia; agoraphobo agoraphobia (-ía) n Psychopathol. agoraphobia agoraphobo (-áphobo) n Psychopathol. agoraphobe -agra in compounds Hence: podagra etc. ... agradabile adj agreeable, pleasing agradamento n 1. pleasure; 2. agreeableness, pleasantness agradar v -; agradar a to please agrari adj agrarian; also: farm, field (as in “farm or field laborer”) agreste adj rustic (1. rural; 2. awkward, uncouth) agricola (-ícola) n agriculturalist agricole adj agricultural agricultor n agriculturist; also: farmer, husbandman, etc. agricultura n agriculture, farming agrimensor n surveyor (= one who surveys lands, highways, etc.) agrimensura n 1. surveying; 2. Topog. survey agro n field (= arable land) Hence: agrari; agreste; agricola etc.: agricole etc.; agricultura etc.; agronomo etc. agronomia (-ía) n agronomy, agronomics agronomic adj agronomic, agricultural agronomo (-ró-) n agronomist Hence: agronomia, agronomic aguerrimento n (act of) inuring to war aguerrir v to inure to war Hence: aguerrimento agulia n needle; also: gramophone needle; agulia magnetic magnetic needle Hence: aguliata; agulietta aguliata n needleful (of thread, etc.) agulietta n aglet, aiguillette aigrette F n aigrette aira n threshing floor ajornamento n adjournment, postponement ajornar v to adjourn, postpone Hence: ajornamento -al suffixo adjective with nouns -al (= pertaining to ..., characteristic of ..., etc.) Hence: natural etc.; conversational etc. al- see alcohol, aldehydo, or aluminium al- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: alimento &; alibile &; coal- & -al- in compounds Hence: nyctalopia etc. ala n wing (1. “wing of a bird, airplane etc.”; 2. part of a building) Hence: aletta; alate à la F à la (as in “à la Newburgh”) alabastrin adj alabastrine, alabaster alabastrite n alabaster (= Oriental alabaster) alabastro n alabaster (as in “gypseous alabaster”) Hence: alabastrite; alabastrin à la carte F à la carte alacre (ál-) adj eager, brisk, alacritous Hence: alacritate alacritate n eagerness, briskness, alacrity alarma n alarm (1. call to arms; 2. fright) Hence: alarmista; alarmar-alarmante alarmante 1. ppr of alarmar; 2. adj alarming alarmar v to alarm (1. to call to arms; 2. to startle) alarmista n alarmist alate adj winged alauda see aloda alba n 1. dawn, break of day; 2. Eccl. alb alban- see Albania albanese adj/n Albanian Albania npr Albania Hence: albanese albatros n Ornith. albatross albe adj white (= of the color white) Hence: albin &; albumine &; albiflor etc.; alba albergar v to shelter, lodge albergero n innkeeper albergo n 1. shelter, lodging; 2. inn; albergo de juventute youth hostel Hence: albergero; albergar albiflor adj white-flowered, albiflorous albin adj albino Hence: albinismo; albino albinismo n albinism albino n albino albricoc n apricot Hence: albricochiero albricoch- see albricoc albricochiero n apricot tree album (ál-) n album albumina (-úmina) n Biochem. albumin albumine n albumen (1. white of an egg 2. Bot.) Hence: albuminoide; albuminose; albuminuria etc.; albumina albuminoide¹ adj albuminoid, albuminoidal albuminoide² n Biochem. albuminoid albuminose adj albuminous, albuminose albuminuria n Pathol. albuminuria al(c)- in compounds some-, any- (= ali©-) Hence: alco; alcun etc.; alcuno etc.; alquando etc. alca n Ornith. auk alcal- see alcali alcalde H n alcalde (= mayor of a Spanish town, etc.) alcali (ál-) Chem. alkali; alcali volatile ammonia Hence: alcalin-alcalinitate, alcalino; alcaloide; alcalisar-alcalisation; alcalimetro etc. alcalimetro (-í-) n alkalimeter alcalin adj alkaline alcalinitate n alkalinity alcalino n alkaline alcalisar v to alkalize alcalisation n alkalization alcaloide n alkaloid alce n Zool. elk alchimia (-ía) n alchemy Hence: alchimista; alchimic alchimic adj alchemical alchimista n alchemist alco pron something, anything; adv somewhat (= alique) alcohol NL n alcohol Hence: alcoholismo; alcoholic-alcoholico; alcoholisar-alcoholisation; chloral etc. alcoholic adj alcoholic alcoholico n alcoholic alcoholisar v to alcoholize alcoholisation n alcoholization alcoholismo n alcoholism alcova n alcove (= recessed portion of a room) alcun adj some, any; also: a few (= alicun) alcuno indef pron someone, anyone (= alicuno) ale A n ale alerta n Mil. alert Hence: alerte alerte adj alert (= vigilant) aletta n 1. small wing, winglet; 2. (small) wingshaped appendage (= flange, rib, fin, etc.) aleut n Aleut Hence: aleutic; Aleutas Aleutas nprpl Aleutians aleutic adj Aleutian; Insulas Aleutic Aleutian Islands Alexandra nprf Alexandra Alexandria npr Alexandria alexandrian adj Alexandrian (= of Alexandria) alexandrin adj I. Alexandrian (1. of Alexandria; 2. of Alexander the Great); II. Pros. Alexandrine alexandrino n Pros. Alexandrine Alexandro nprm Alexander Hence: Alexandria-alexandrian, alexandrin-alexandrino; Alexandra alga n alga algebra (ál-) n algebra Hence: algebrista; algebric algebric adj algebraic, algebraical algebrista n algebrist Alger npr 1. Alger; 2. Algiers Hence: Algeria-algerian-algeriano Algeria npr Algeria algerian adj Algerian, Algerine algeriano n Algerian algesia (-ía) n Med. algesia (= sensitivity to pain) Hence: analgesia-analgesic -algia (-ía) in compounds -algia (= pain) algo- n in derivatives and compounds algo-, alg- (= pain) Hence: algia-analgia-analgic, neuralgia etc.; nostalgia etc.; algometro etc. algometria (-ía) n Psychol. algometry (= measurement of sensitivity to pain) algometric adj Psychol. algometric algometro (-ómetro) n Psychol. algometer Hence: alometria; algometric alia L npl other things; inter alia inter alia, among other things -alia suffixo substantive with nouns (= worthless collection of ...s) Hence: ferralia etc. alias (ál-) adv 1. otherwise (= in another manner); 2. alias; 3. at another time alibi¹ (ál-) adv elsewhere alibi² (ál-) n alibi alibile adj nutritive, nourishing, alible Hence: alibilitate alibilitate n alibility ali©- in compounds any-, some- Hence: alique etc.; aliquando etc.; alicubi etc.; alicun etc.; aliquid etc.; aliqua etc. alicubi (-ícubi) adv 1. somewhere; 2. anywhere as in (“did you see him anywhere?”) alicun adj some, any; also: a few; alicun cosa something, anything Hence: alicuno alicuno indef pron someone, somebody; anyone, anybody alie adj other (= altere) alien adj alien (= differing in nature) Hence: alienismo; alienista; alienar-alienabile-alienabilitate, inalienabile-inalienabilitate, alienation, alienator, alienate-alienatario alienabile adj alienable alienabilitate n alienability alienar v to alienate (1. to transfer ownership of; 2. to estrange) alienatario n alienee alienate 1. pp of alienar; 2. adj insane alienation n alienation (1. transfer of ownership to another; 2. estrangement; 3. insanity) alienator n alienator alienismo n Med. alienism alienista n alienist alimentar v to feed alimentari adj alimentary alimentation n nourishment, alimentation alimentator n feeder, alimenter alimento n food; alimentos allowance; specif.: alimony Hence: alimentari; alimentose; alimentar-alimentation, alimentator, subalimentar-subalimentation, superalimentar-superalimentation alimentose adj nutritious alineamento n alignment (= action of aligning) alinear v to align (= to range or place in a line) Hence: alineamento aliqua (ál-) adv 1. somewhere; 2. somehow aliquando adv at some time or other; at any time; sometime; in future time aliquanto adv somewhat, to some degree alique (ál-) pron something, anything; adv somewhat aliquid (ál-) pron something (= alique) aliquot (ál-) adj/indef pron some, several, a few alizari n madder root Hence: alizarina alizarina n alizarin, madder root all- adj in compounds allo-, all- (= other) Hence: allotrope etc. allactamento n (act of) suckling, nursing allactar v to suckle, nurse Hence: allactamento allargamento n widening, broadening allargar v to widen (= to make broad(er)) allectar v to lay up (through illness) Hence: allectate allectate 1. pp of allectar; 2. adj bedridden allée F n avenue, walk, alley allegar v to allege (= to bring forward as an argument or excuse) Hence: allegation allegation n Law allegation allegoria (-ía) n allegory Hence: allegorista; allegoric; allegorisar-allegorisation, allegorisator allegoric adj allegoric, allegorical allegorisar v to allegorize allegorisation n allegorization allegorisator n allegorizer allegorista n allegorist allegrar v to cheer up, brighten up (= to make gay or cheerful); allegrar se to rejoice allegre adj gay, sprightly; merry; cheerful Hence: allegressa; allegrar; allegro-allegretto allegressa n gayness, sprightliness; merriness; cheerfulness allegretto n Mus. allegretto allegro n Mus. allegro alleluia (-úya) alleluia, hallelujah allergia (-ía) n Pathol. allergy Hence: allergic allergic adj Pathol. allergic allerta n alert, alarm allertar v to give the alarm to, alarm allerte adj alert, watchful Hence: allerta-allertar alleviar v to lighten (= to make less heavy); also: to alleviate Hence: alleviation; alleviator alleviation n lightening (= making less heavy); also: alleviation alleviator n lightener; also: alleviator alliantia n alliance; le arca del alliantia the Ark of the Covenant alliar v to ally; alliar se to form an alliance Hence: alliantia; alliato alliato n ally alligar v 1. to bind, attach (to); 2. to alloy (as in “to alloy silver with copper”) Hence: alligato alligato n alloy alligator A n alligator allio n garlic alliterar v to alliterate Hence: alliteration alliteration n alliteration allitter- see alliter- allocut- see alloquer allocution n allocution allongamento n (act of) lengthening allongar v to lengthen (= to make longer); allongar (le bracio) to stretch out (one’s arm) Hence; allongamento allopathe (-ó-) n allopath allopathia (-ía) n allopathy alloquer -loqu-/-locut- v to pronounce an allocution Hence: allocution allotrope (-ótrope) adj 1. Chem. allotropic; 2. Zoo. allotropous Hence: allotropia; allotropic; allotropo allotropia (-ía) n Chem. allotropy allotropic adj Chem. allotropic allotropo (-ótropo) n Chem. allotrope all right A all right allu- v in derivatives Hence: alluvion; alluvial alluder -lud-/-lus- v to allude Hence: allusion; allusive allus- see alluder allusion n allusion; facer allusion a to allude to allusive adj allusive; alluding alluv- see allu- alluvial adj alluvial alluvion n 1. inundation; alluvion; 2. alluvium alma mater L alma mater almanac n almanac almosna n alms; facer almosna to give alms Hence: almosnero; almosneria; almosniera almosneria (-ía] n almonry almosnero n almoner; almsgiver almosniera n alms purse, alms bag aloda n lark (= singing bird of the family Alaudidae) alora adv then (1. at that time; 2. in that case, consequently) (= tunc) Alpes nprpl Alps Hence: alpestre; alpin-alpinismo, alpinista, cisalpin, transalpin-transalpino alpestre adj Alpine, Alpestrine alpha n alpha (= the first letter of the Greek alphabet); alpha e omega alpha and omega; particula alpha alpha particle; radio alpha alpha ray Hence: alphabeto etc. alphabetic adj alphabetical alphabetisar v to alphabetize alphabetisation n alphabetization alphabeto n alphabet Hence: alphabetic; alphabetisar-alphabetisation; analphabete-analphabetismo, analphabeto-analphabetic alpin adj Alpine, alpine; also: Ethnol. alpinismo n Alpinism; mountaineering alpinista n Alpinist; Alpine climber alquando adv at some time or other; at any time; sometime; in future time (= aliquando) alquanto adv somewhat, to some degree (= aliquanto) Alsatia npr Alsace Hence: alsatian-alsatiano alsatian adj Alsatian alsatiano n Alsatian alsi (-í) adv 1. also, too; 2. likewise, moreover, furthermore (= etiam) Altai (-ái) npr Altai (1. Altai mountains; 2. Altai region) Hence: altaic-uraloaltaic etc. altaic (-áic) adj Altaic altar n altar alte adj 1. high; 2. loud; in alte voce aloud (1. not in a whisper; 2. loudly) Hence: altessa; altitude; exaltar &; altiar &; altimetro etc.; altisone etc.; altisonante etc.; altoparlator etc.; alto-contralto alterabile adj alterable alterar v 1. to alter (= to make different); 2. to adulterate; su voce se alterava (con emotion) his voice broke (with emotion) alteration n 1. alteration; 2. adulteration (= action of adulterating) altercar v to quarrel, wrangle, altercate Hence: altercation altercation n altercation altere adj other (1. additional; 2. different); un altere another; le un le altere, le unes le alteres one another, each other; altere vice a second time, once again, once more Hence: alterne &; alterar-alterabile-inalterabile-inalterabilitate, alteration; altruismo; altruista; alterubi etc.; unaltere etc.; sesquialtere etc. alternar v to alternate (1. to do by turns; 2. to occur by turns) alternate adj alternate, alternating alternation n alternation alternativa n 1. alternation; 2. alternative (= choice between two possible things or lines of action) alternative adj 1. alternate, alternating; 2. alternative; currente alternative alternating current alterne adj Bot. alternate; angulos alterne alternate angles Hence: alternar-alternation, alternative-alternativa, alternate; subalterne alterubi (-érubi) adv elsewhere altessa n Highness altiamento n (act of) raising or lifting altiar v to raise (1. to make higher; 2. to raise the position or level of); altiar le voce to raise one’s voice Hence: altiamento; realtiar altimetro (-í-) n altimeter altisonante adj altisonant, high-sounding altisone adj altisonant, high-sounding altitude n 1. altitude; 2. height; al altitude del (situation, etc.) equal to (the situation, etc.); al altitude de (un capo, un insula, etc.) off (a cape, an island, etc.) alto n I. top, upper part; II. Mus. alto (1. contralto voice; 2. tenor violin); le altos e (le) bassos the ups and downs; in alto 1. upward(s), up; also: upstairs; 2. (up) on top; also: upstairs; de alto a basso 1. from the top to the bottom; 2. from top to bottom, from top to toe alto-parlator n loud-speaker altru- see altere altruismo n altruism altruista n altruist aluminium (-ínium) n aluminum, aluminium alveo n trough, tub; also: bathtub Hence: alveolo-alveolari, alveolate alveolari adj 1. cell-like; honeycomb (as in “honeycomb pattern”); 2. Anat. alveolar alveolate adj honeycombed, pitted, alveolate alveolo (-éolo) n 1. cell (of a honeycomb); 2. socket (of a tooth) am- see ammoniaco amabile adj lovable, amiable amabilitate n amiability amalgama (-mál-) n amalgam Hence: amalgamar-amalgamation, amalgamator amalgamar v to amalgamate (1. Metal.; 2. to combine, consolidate) amalgamation n amalgamation (1. union, consolidation; 2. Metal.) amalgamator n amalgamator amandola (-ándola) n almond Hence: amandoliero amandoliero n almond-tree amante n lover, paramour amar¹ adj bitter Hence: amaritude; amarisar amar² v to love; also: to like, be fond of, etc. Hence: amante; amabile-amabilitate; amator; amatori; amate amarage (-aje) n Aeronaut. action of alighting on water amarar v Aeronaut. to alight on water Hence: amarage amarisar v to make bitter; to embitter amaritude n bitterness amassamento n amassment amassar v to amass Hence: amassamento; amassator amassator n amasser amate 1. pp of amar²; 2. adj beloved amateur F n amateur amator v lover (= one who has a strong liking for something) amatori adj amatory Amazon npr Amazon (1. Gr. Mythol.]; 2. Geog.); amazon amazon, horsewoman; also: virago Hence: amazonie amazonie adj Amazonian (1. pertaining to the Amazons; 2. pertaining to the Amazon river) ambass- v in derivatives Hence: ambassada; ambassator ambassada n embassy ambassator n ambassador ambe adj both; ambes pron both ambidextere, ambidextre adj ambidextrous ambiente¹ adj ambient, surrounding ambiente² n environment (= all of the surrounding conditions and influences) ambigue adj ambiguous Hence: ambiguitate; inambigue-inambiguitate ambiguitate n ambiguity (1. double or dubious meaning; 2. ambiguous expression) ambir v 1. to go round (something), surround; 2. to go round after, solicit Hence: ambiente; ambition &; ambito ambition n ambition Hence: ambitiose ambitiose adj ambitious ambito (ám-) n ambit, circuit, circuitous route ambivert- v in derivatives Hence: ambivertito ambivertito n Psychol. ambivert ambly- adj in compounds ambly- (= dull; dim; blunt; obtuse, etc.) Hence: amblyopia etc. ... amblyopia (-ía) n Med. amblyopia Hence: amblyopic amblyopic adj amblyopic ambra n 1. amber; 2. ambergris; ambra gris ambergris Hence: ambrar ambrar v to perfume with ambergris ambrosia n ambrosia (1. food intended or fit for the gods; 2. Bot. wormseed) ambrosial adj ambrosial ambrosian adj Ambrosian; canto ambrosian Ambrosian chant; rito ambrosian Ambrosian rite ambrosie adj ambrosial Hence: ambrosia-ambrosial Ambrosio nprm Ambrose; Sancte Ambrosio Saint Ambrose Hence: ambrosian ambulante 1. ppr of ambular; 2. adj ambulant ambulantia n ambulance (1. field hospital; 2. “hospital ambulance”) ambular v to walk (= to go on foot) Hence: ambulante-ambulantia; ambulatori; ambulatura; deambular-deambulation, deambulatori; preambular-preambulo; funambulo etc.; noctambule etc. ambulatura n gait, walk ameba n Zool. amoeba Hence: amebic; ameboide; amebiforme etc. amebic adj amoebic amebiforme adj amoebiform ameboide adj amoeboid; movimentos ameboide Physiol. amoeboid movements amen L interj amen -amento suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ament, -ement, -ment (= action or result of ...ing) Hence: arrangiamento etc.; commandamento etc; discoragiamento etc.; governamento etc.; ornamento etc. America npr America; America del nord North America; America del sud South America; America latin Latin America Hence: american-americanismo, americanisar, angloamerican etc., panamerican etc., americano american adj American (1. belonging to North or South America; 2. belonging to the United States) americanisar v to Americanize americanismo n Americanism (1. American custom or characteristic; 2. word or phrase peculiar to American English) americano n American (1. an inhabitant of North or South America; 2. an inhabitant of the United States) amethysto n amethyst amic (-íc) adj friendly (= not enemy); (nation) amic friendly (nation) Hence: amicitate; amicar-amicabile-amicabilitate; inimic &; amico-amical-inamical; amica amica (-íca) n friend (fem.) amicabile adj amicable, friendly amicabilitate n friendliness, amicability amical adj friendly; (reguardo) amical friendly (look) amicar v to make friends of; amicar se to make friends (with) amicitate n friendship amico (-íco) n friend (masc.) amido (á-) n Chem. amide Hence: amidogeno etc.; acetamido etc. amidogeno (-ógeno) n Chem. amidogen amino n Chem. amine Hence: aminophenol etc.; amino-acido etc.; methylamino etc.; vitamina etc. amino-acido (-ácido) n Chem. amino acid aminophenol n Chem. aminophenol amita (ám-) n aunt Hence: granamita Ammon npr Ammon (1. Relig.; 2. Rom. Relig.); corno de Ammon horn of Ammon Hence: ammonite; ammoniac-ammoniaco & ammon- see ammoniaco or ammonium ammonal n Technol. ammonal ammoniac adj ammoniac; gumma ammoniac gum ammoniac; aqua ammoniac ammonia (water) ammoniacal adj ammoniacal ammoniaco n 1. ammonia (= Chem. NH3); 2. ammoniac, gum ammoniac; ammoniaco (liquide) (liquid) ammonia, ammonia (water) Hence: ammoniacal; ammonium-ammonal etc.; ammonic; ammonificar-ammonification; amido &; amino & ammonic adj ammonic, ammoniacal ammonificar v to ammonify ammonification n ammonification (1. impregnation with ammonia; 2. decomposition with production of ammonia) ammonite n Paleontol. ammonite ammonium (-ónium) n ammonium amnesia (-ía) n amnesia, loss of memory Hence: cryptomnesia etc. amnestia (-ía) n amnesty Hence: amnestic; amnestiar amnestiar v to amnesty, give or proclaim amnesty (to) amnestic adj amnesty, amnestic amollimento n softening, making soft amollir v to soften (= to make soft) Hence: amollimento amonta n amount amontar v to amount Hence: amonta amor n love (= passionate affection); amor proprie self-esteem; amores amours, love-affairs Hence: amoretto; amorose-amorositate; inamorar-inamorate amoral adj amoral, nonmoral Hence: amoralismo amoralismo n amoralism amoretto n love affair, flirtation amorose adj amorous (1. loving; 2. pertaining to love) amorositate n amorousness amorphe adj amorphous; specif.: Geol.; Biol.; etc. amorphia (-ía) n amorphism amorphismo n amorphism amortimento n (act of) deadening, subduing amortir v to deaden (feelings, taste, etc.) Hence: amortimento amortisar v to amortize (= to extinguish a debt by means of a sinking fund) Hence: amortisation amortisation n amortization amover v to amove, remove (from office, etc.) Hence: amovibile-amovibilitate, inamovibile amovibile adj amovable, removable (= subject to removal) amovibilitate n amovability, removability amperage (-aje) n amperage Ampère, André Marie npr physicist after whom the “ampere” is named; lege de Ampère Ampère’s law Hence: ampere-amperage, amperometro etc., ampere-hora etc., ampere-torno etc., voltampere etc. ampere (ampér) n ampere ampere-hora (amper-hóra) n ampere-hour ampere-torno (amper-tórno) n ampere turn amperometro (-ómetro) n amperometer, ammeter amphi- prefixo chiefly to form technical terms amphi- (1. both; 2. around, about) Hence: amphibie etc.; amphitheatro etc. amphibie adj amphibious Hence: amphibio-amphibiologia etc. amphibio n amphibian (1. Zool.; 2. amphibian airplane) amphibiologia (-ía) n amphibiology amphitheatral adj amphitheatric, amphitheatrical amphitheatro n amphitheater Hence: amphitheatral amphora (ám-) n amphora ample adj ample (1. spacious, extensive; 2. copious) Hence: amplitude; ampliar-ampliation; amplificar-amplification, amplificative, amplificator ampliar v to enlarge (= to make larger) ampliation n enlargement, enlarging amplificar v to amplify (1. as in “to amplify a story, etc.”; 2. Elec.; 3. to exaggerate) amplification n amplification amplificative adj amplifying, magnifying amplificator n amplifier; also: Photog. enlarger amplitude n amplitude ampulla n 1. Pathol. blister; 2. Eccl. ampulla; 3. phial, flask; also: ampoule; 4. (electric) bulb amputar v to amputate Hence: amputation amputation n amputation amuleto n amulet; also: charm amusamento n amusement amusar v to amuse, entertain; amusar se to amuse or divert oneself Hence: amusamento an 1. interr part -; an ille habe le libro? has he the book?; 2. conj whether Hence: annon etc. -an suffixo adjective with names of places and persons -an (1. pertaining to ...; 2. native to, citizen of, or inhabiting ...) Hence: -ano; african etc.; italian etc.; urban etc.; mohammedan etc. an- prefixo in positions other than before -h- and vowels; used with nouns and adjectives a-, an-, (= not ...; without or lacking ...) Hence: agnostic etc.; amnesia etc.; analphabete etc.; anarchia etc.; anesthesia etc.; anesthetic etc.; anhydre etc.; athee etc. ana- prefixo ana- (1. up, upwards; 2. backwards; 3. again) Hence: anachrone etc.; anabaptisar etc. anabaptisar v to anabaptize, rebaptize anabaptismo n Anabaptism anabaptista n Anabaptist anacardiaceas npl Bot. Anacardiaceae anacardiacee n Bot. anacardiaceous anacardio n Bot. anacardium Hence: anacardiacee-anacardiaceas anachrone adj anachronous, anachronic Hence: anachronic; anachronisar-anachronismo anachronic adj anachronous, anachronic, anachronistic anachronisar v to anachronize, commit anachronisms anachronismo n anachronism Anacreonte npr Lit. Anacreon Hence: anacreontic anacreontic adj Anacreontic anaerobie adj Biol. anaerobic anaerobio n Biol. anaerobe anagramma n anagram anal adj Anat. anal analectos npl analects, analecta analgesia (-ía) n Med. analgesia (= insensitivity to pain) analgesic adj Med. analgesic analgia (-ía) n Med. analgia, analgesia (= insensitivity to pain) analgic adj Med. analgic, analgesic analoge (-áloge) adj analogous (= corresponding in some ways); analoge a analogous to Hence: analogia-analogic analogia (-ía) n analogy analogic adj analogic, analogical (= founded on analogy) analphabete adj illiterate analphabetic adj 1. illiterate; 2. Phonet. analphabetic; 3. unwritten, without an alphabet analphabetismo n 1. illiteracy; 2. Phonet. analphabetism, analphabetic notation analphabeto n illiterate analysabile adj analyzable analysar v to analyze analysator n analyzer, analyst analyse (-ályse) n analysis; analyse qualitative qualitative analysis; analyse quantitative quantitative analysis; analyse infinitesimal infinitesimal calculus; in le ultime analyse in the last analysis, all things considered Hence: analysar-analysabile, analysator, analysta; psychoanalyse etc. analysta n analyst, analyzer analytic adj analytic, analytical; geometria analytic analytic geometry Hence: psychoanalytic etc. ananas (-ás) n Bot. pineapple anarch- adj in derivatives and compounds anarch-, anarcho- (= anarchic, anarchical) Hence: anarchia-anarchismo, anarchista, anarchic; anarchosyndicalismo etc.; anarchosyndicalista etc. anarchia (-ía) n anarchy anarchic adj anarchic, anarchical anarchismo n anarchism anarchista n anarchist anarchosyndicalismo n anarchosyndicalism anarchosyndicalista n anarchosyndicalist; also: attrib. anate (á-) n Zool. duck anathema -ma/-mat- (-átema) n Eccl. anathema Hence: anathematisar anathemat- see anathema anathematisar v Eccl. to anathematize Anatolia npr Anatolia anatom- n in derivatives anatom- (= anatomy) Hence: anatomia-anatomista; anatomic anatomia (-ía) n anatomy anatomic adj anatomic, anatomical anatomista n anatomist ancestral adj ancestral ancestre n ancestor Hence: ancestral ancian adj ancient, old; (le) ancianos (the) ancients Hence: ancianitate ancianitate n 1. oldness, antiquity; 2. seniority (= length of service) ancora¹ (án-) n anchor Hence: ancorar-ancorage; disancorar ancora² 1. adv still, yet; 2. interj encore! ancorage (-aje) n anchorage (1. action of anchoring; 2. place to anchor; 3. anchorage dues) ancorar v to anchor andaluse adj Andalusian Hence: andaluso-Andalusia Andalusia npr Andalusia andaluso n Andalusian andante I adj/adv/n Mus. andante andantino I adj/n Mus. andantino Andes nprpl Andes; Cordillera del Andes Cordillera of the Andes andr- n in derivatives and compounds andr-, andro- (= man, male, husband) Hence: androide; androphobia etc.; androgyne etc.; gynandre etc.; polyandre etc.; monandre etc. Andreas (-éas) nprm Andrew androgyne adj androgynous (1. hermaphroditic; 2. Bot.) Hence: androgynia; androgyno androgynia (-ía) n androgyny androgyno (-ró-) n androgyne (1. hermaphrodite; 2. Bot.) androide n android androphobia (-ía) n androphobia anecdota (-éc-) n anecdote Hence: anecdotista; anecdotic anecdotic adj anecdotal anecdotista n anecdotist anellar v to (cause to) curl in ringlets, locks, etc. anellides (-él-) npl Zool. Annelides anello n ring (= circle of metal or other material); also: link (of a chain); anello nuptial wedding ring; anello del piscator fisherman’s ring Hence: anellides; anellar anemia (-ía) n Med. anemia, anaemia Hence: anemic anemic adj anemic, anaemic anemo- n in derivatives and compounds anemo- (= wind) Hence: anemone; anemometro etc. anemographia (-ía) n Meterol. anemography anemographo (-ó-) n anemograph anemometro (-ó-) n anemometer anemone (-óne) n anemone; anemone de mar sea anemone anemoscopio n anemoscope anesthesia (-ía) n anesthesia anesthesiar v to anesthetize anesthetic adj anesthetic anesthetico n anesthetic anetho n dill -ange- see angio- Angela (á-) nprf Angela angelic adj angelic; le salutation angelic the Angelic Salutation, the Ave Maria Angelica nprf Angelica angelica n Bot. angelica angelo (á-) n angel; angelo tutelar guardian angel Hence: angelic-angelica, Angelica; archangelo etc.; Angela angelus (á-) n R.C.Ch. Angelus; also: Angelus bell angina n Pathol. quinsy, angina; angina de pectore angina pectoris Hence: anginose anginose adj quinsied angio- n in derivatives and compounds angio- (= vessel) Hence: angiographia etc.; angiosperme etc.; sporangio etc.; hydrangea etc. angiographia (-ía) n angiography angiologia (-ía) n angiology angiosperma n Bot. angiosperm; angiospermas Angiospermae angiosperme adj Bot. angiospermous Hence: angiosperma Anglaterra npr England anglese¹ adj English anglese² n 1. English (= English language); 2. Englishman, Englishwoman Anglia npr Hist. Anglia anglic adj Anglic, Anglian anglican adj Eccl. Anglican; ecclesia anglican Church of England anglicanismo n Eccl. Anglicanism anglicano n Eccl. Anglican anglicisar v to Anglicize anglicismo n Anglicism (1. English idiom; 2. quality of being English) angloamerican adj Anglo-American Hence: angloamericano angloamericano n Anglo-American anglocatholic adj Eccl. Anglo-Catholic, High-Church Hence: anglocatholico anglocatholico n Eccl. Anglo-Catholic, High-churchman anglomania (-ía) n Anglomania anglomano (-ó-) n Anglomaniac anglophile adj Anglophile Hence: anglophilo anglophilo (-ó-) n Anglophile anglophobe (-ó-) adj Anglophobe, Anglophobic Hence: anglophobia; anglophobo anglophobia (-ía) n Anglophobia anglophobo (-óphoho) n Anglophobe anglos npl Hist. Angles Hence: Anglia; anglese; anglic-anglicismo, anglican-anglicanismo, anglicano, anglicisar; angloamerican etc; anglocatholic etc.; anglosaxone etc.; anglophile etc.; Anglaterra etc. anglosaxone adj/n Anglo-Saxon angue n snake, serpent Hence: anguilla &; anguin; anguiforme etc. anguiforme adj anguiform anguilla n eel Hence: anguilliforme etc. anguilliforme adj anguilliform, eel-shaped anguin adj anguine angular adj angular angularitate n angularity, angularness angulate adj angulate, angled angulo (án-) n angle, corner; angulo acute, angulo obtuse acute angle, obtuse angle Hence: angular-angularitate; angulate; angulose; triangule etc.; rectangule etc. angulose adj angulous, angular angustia n anguish (1. Pathol.; 2. agony, distress) Hence: angustiose; angustiar angustiar v to anguish angustiose adj anguished anhelante 1. ppr of anhelar; 2. adj panting, gasping anhelar v to pant, gasp Hence: anhelante; anhelation anhelation n panting, gasping anhydre (á-) adj anhydrous anhydrido n Chcm. anhydride; anhydrido carbonic carbon dioxide anhydrite n Mineral. anhydrite anil n anil (1. Indigo shrub; 2. indigo dye) Hence: anilic; anilina anilic adj anilic (1. pertaining to anil; 2. pertaining to aniline) anilina n Chem. aniline; attrib.: aniline anima (á-) n soul; render le anima give up the ghost; stato de anima state of mind, frame of mind Hence: animismo; animista; animar-animation, animator, animate-inanimate, disanimar-disanimate, reanimar; pusillanime etc.; equanime etc.; unanime etc.; see also animo animadvers- see animadverter animadversion n animadversion (= adverse criticism) animadverter -vert-/-vers- v to animadvert (= to express adverse criticism) Hence: animadversion animal¹ adj animal (= pertaining to animals) Hence: animalitate; animalisar-animalisation; vegetoanimal etc.; animal²-animalculo, animalesc animal² n animal animalculo n animalcule animalesc adj animal (= characteristic of an animal) animalisar v to animalize (1. to convert into animal matter; 2. to reduce to animal nature) animalisation n animalization (1. conversion into animal matter; 2. reduction to animal nature) animalitate n animality animar v to animate animate I. pp of animar; II. adj 1. animate, living; 2. animated, lively animation n animation (1. the action of animating; 2. vivacity, sprightliness) animator n animater, animator animismo n animism animista n animist animo (á-) n animating spirit Hence: animositate; animadverter etc.; pusillanime etc.; equanime etc.; unanime etc; see also anima animositate n animosity anion (á-) n Phys. anion anis F n anise Hence: anisar anisar v to flavor with anise Anna nprf Ann Hence: Marianna etc. annal adj annual (= lasting one year) annales (-áles) npl annals annecter -nect-/-nex- v to annex (= to join as an addition to existing possessions) Hence: annexion; annexo-annexar annex- see annecter annexar v to annex (1. to add, append; 2. to join as an addition to existing possessions) annexion n annexation annexo n annex annidar v to nest annihilabile adj 1. annihilable; 2. voidable annihilar v 1. to annihilate; 2. to annul Hence: annihilabile; annihilation annihilation n 1. annihilation; 2. annulment, voiding anniversari adj anniversary Hence: anniversario anniversario n anniversary anno n year; anno bissextil leap year; anno nove New Year; anno de lumine Astron. light-year Hence: annuario; annue-annuitate; annal-annales; annual; anniversari etc.; trienne etc.; perenne etc.; millennio etc.; biennal etc. annoctar v to grow dark (as in “it is growing dark, evening is coming”) anno Domini L anno Domini, in the year of Our Lord annon (án-) conj or not annotar v to annotate Hence: annotation; annotator annotation n annotation annotator n annotator annual adj annual (= coming once a year) annuario n yearbook annue adj annual (1. coming once a year; 2. lasting one year) annuitate n annuity annullabile adj voidable annullar v to annul, cancel Hence: annullabile; annullation; annullative annullation n annulment, cancellation annullative adj annulling, quashing annunciar v to announce Hence: annuncio; annunciation; annunciator annunciation n announcement; le Annunciation the Annunciation annunciator n announcer annuncio n 1. announcement; 2. advertisement ano n Anat. anus Hence: anal; anello &; anulo & -ano suffixo substantive with names of places and persons -an (1. native, citizen, or inhabitant of ...; 2. language of ...; 3. adherent of ...) Hence: africano etc.; italiano etc.; mohammedano etc. anodic adj anodic; also: Bot. anodo (á-) n Elec. anode Hence: anodic anomale adj anomalous anomalia (-ía) n anomaly anonyme (-ó-) adj anonymous; societate anonyme joint-stock company, limited company Hence: anonymitate anonymitate n anonymity, anonymousness anormal adj abnormal anormalitate n abnormality anque (anke) adv also, too; anque (io) (I) too, (me) too; non solmente ... ma anque not only ... but also (= etiam) ansa n handle (of a cup, jug, basket, etc.); also: Anat. ansa Hence: ansate ansate adj ansate, looped; cruce ansate crux ansata, ansate cross ansere (án-) n goose Hence: anserin anserin adj goose (as in “goose liver”); cute anserin goose flesh, goose skin antagonisar v to antagonize (= to contend with; to act in opposition to) Hence: antagonismo; antagonista; antagonistic antagonismo n antagonism antagonista n antagonist (1. opponent; 2. Physiol.); attrib.: antagonistic antagonistic adj antagonistic antarctic adj antarctic; polo antarctic antarctic pole, south pole; circulo antarctic antarctic circle; Oceano Antarctic Antarctic (Ocean) ante I. prep before (1. in front of; 2. earlier than; 3. above); II. adv before (1. in front, ahead; also: forward; 2. earlier); ante que (io iva al theatro) before (I went to the theater) Hence: ante-heri etc.; antea etc. -ante¹ suffixo adjective with verbs in -ar; forming verbal adjectives -ing, -ant (as in “abounding,” “abundant”) Hence: -antia; abundante etc.; brillante etc. -ante² suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ant (1. one who or that which is ...ant; 2. one who or that which ...s) Hence: amante etc.; brillante etc.; disinfectante etc.; litigante etc. ante- prefixo with nouns, adjectives; also in combination with adjectival suffixes ante- (= before in time or position) Hence: antecamera etc.; antepenultime etc; antediluvial etc. antea adv before, formerly, previously (= ante) antebracio n forearm antecamera (-cá-) n anteroom; also: waiting room (at a doctor’s office, etc.); facer antecamera to wait in the antichamber antecedente n antecedent (1. Math.; 2. Gram.); le antecedentes de un persona someone’s antecedents anteceder -ced-/-cess- v to antecede, be the antecedent Hence: antecedente; antecessor antecess- see anteceder antecessor n predecessor antedata n antedate antedatar v to antedate (= to affix an earlier date than the actual one) antediluvian adj antediluvian antefixa n Arch. antefix ante-heri adv day before yesterday antemeridian adj antemeridian antemural n Fortif. barbican antenna n I. Naut. lateen yard; II. antenna (1. Zool.; 2. Radio aerial) antepenultima (-úl-) n antepenult antepenultime (-úl-) adj last but two, antepenultimate anteponer -pon-/-posit- v to prepose, place before or in front Hence: anteposition anteposit- see anteponer anteposition n (act of) preposing, (act of) placing before or in front anterior adj anterior; (periodo) anterior former (period); (data) anterior earlier (date); (gamba) anterior fore(leg); (muro) anterior front (wall) Hence: anterioritate anterioritate n anteriority anteriormente adv formerly, before anthelminthic adj anthelminthic, vermifuge anthelminthico n anthelminthic, vermifuge anthemo- (á-) n in compounds -anthemum (= flower) Hence: chrysanthemo etc. antho- n in compounds antho-, anth- (= flower) Hence: perianthio; anthologia etc.; anthocyanina etc.; diantho etc.; heliantho etc.; sclerantho etc.; argyranthe etc. anthocyanina n Chem. anthocyanin anthographia (-ía) n Bot. anthography anthologia (-ía) n anthology Hence: anthologista anthologista n anthologist anthra- see anthrace anthrace (á-) n Veter. anthrax Hence: anthracen; anthracite &; anthracic; anthracifere; anthraciforme etc.; anthracometro etc.; anthraquinon etc. anthracen n Chem. anthracene anthracic adj anthracic anthracifere adj anthraciferous anthraciforme adj anthraciform anthracite n anthracite (coal), hard coal Hence: anthracitic; anthracitose anthracitic adj anthracitic anthracitose adj anthracitous anthracometro (-ó-) n anthracometer anthraquinon n Chem. anthraquinone anthropo- n in derivatives and compounds anthropo- (= man) Hence: anthropoide; anthropogenese etc.: anthropologo etc.; anthropometria etc.; anthropomorphe etc.; anthropophage etc.; lycanthrope etc.; eoanthropo etc.; misanthrope etc. anthropogenese (-gé-) n anthropogenesis anthropogenesis (-gé-) n anthropogenesis anthropoide¹ adj anthropoid anthropoide² n anthropoid anthropologia (-ía) n anthropology anthropologic adj anthropological anthropologista n anthropologist anthropologo (-ólogo) n anthropologist Hence: anthropologia-anthropologista; anthropologic anthropometria (-ía) n anthropometry Hence: anthropometric anthropometric adj anthropometric anthropomorphe adj anthropomorphous Hence: anthropomorphismo; anthropomorphista anthropomorphismo n anthropomorphism anthropomorphista n anthropomorphist anthropophage (-óphage) adj man-eating, cannibal, anthropophagous Hence: anthropophagia; anthropophago anthropophagia (-ía) n anthropophagy, cannibalism anthropophago (-óphago) n man-eater, cannibal; anthropophagos anthropophagi anthroposophe (-ósophe) adj anthroposophical Hence: anthroposophia-anthroposophic; anthroposopho anthroposophia (-ía) n anthroposophy anthroposophic adj anthroposophical anthroposopho (-ósopho) n anthroposophist anti- prefixo with nouns and adjectives; also: in combination with substantival and adjectival suffixes anti- Hence: antichristo etc.; antinational etc.; antialcoholista etc. -antia suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ance, -ancy (= state or quality of ...ing or being ...ant) Hence: importantia etc.; tolerantia etc.; vigilantia etc. antiaeree adj Mil. antiaircraft antiasthmatic adj antasthmatic anticatholic adj anti-Catholic antichristian¹ adj antichristian antichristian² adj anti-Christian Antichristo npr Antichrist; antichristo antichrist anticipar v to anticipate (= to do or use in advance); anticipar un pagamento to advance a payment Hence: anticipation anticipation n 1. anticipation (= act of doing or using in advance); 2. Rhet. prolepsis anticlerical adj anticlerical anticlericalismo n anticlericalism anticonception n contraception anticonceptional adj contraceptive; medio anticonceptional contraceptive anticonstitutional adj unconstitutional anticyclon n Meteorol. anticyclone antidotar v to antidote antidoto (-í-) n antidote; antidoto de antidote to, for, against Hence: antidotar antifascista n antifascist; also: attrib. antifascist Antilibano (-lí-) npr Anti-Lebanon (= mountain range parallel to the Lebanon Mountains) antilope (-í-) n antelope antimonial adj antimonial antimonio n antimony Hence: antimonial antinational adj antinational antinephritic adj antinephritic antinomia (-ía) n antinomy antinomic adj antinomic antinomio n Hist. antinomian antinomismo n Hist. antinomianism Antiochia (-ía) npr Antioch antipapa n antipope antiparlamentari adj antiparliamentary antipath- adj in derivatives antipath- (= antipathetic) Hence: antipathia-antipathic antipathia (-ía) n antipathy antipathic adj antipathetic antiperistase (-ístase) n antiperistasis (= intensification of a quality by an opposing quality) antiphona (-tí-) n Eccl. antiphon, antiphony Hence: antiphonal; antiphonario antiphonal adj antiphonal antiphonario n antiphonary, antiphonal antiphras- v in derivatives Hence: antiphrase; antiphrastic antiphrase (-í-) n antiphrasis antiphrastic adj antiphrastic antipode (-í-) n opposite, contrary, antipode; antipodes antipodes Hence: antipodic antipodic adj antipodal antiqualia n old stuff, trash antiquar v to antiquate antiquario n 1. antiquary; 2. antiquedealer antiquate adj antiquated, old-fashioned antique adj antique, ancient; (le) antiquos (the) ancients Hence: antiqualia; antiquario; antiquitate; antiquar-antiquate antiquitate n antiquity (1. ancient character; 2. early ages of history; 3. antique) antireligiose adj antireligious antiscios npl antiscians, antiscii antiscorbutic adj antiscorbutic antisemita n anti-Semite antisemitic adj anti-Semitic antisemitismo n anti-Semitism antisepsis n antisepsis antiseptic adj antiseptic, antiseptical antiseptico n antiseptic antisocial adj antisocial antispasmodic adj Med. antispasmodic antithese (-ítese) n antithesis (1. Rhet.; 2. opposition) antitoxina n antitoxin antitrinitari adj anti-Trinitarian Antonio nprm Anthony antonyme (-ó-) adj antonymous Hence: antonymia; antonymo antonymia (-ía) n antonymy antonymo (-ó-) n antonym Antwerpen Flem. npr Antwerp anular adj ring-shaped, annular; digito anular ring finger, annular; eclipse anular annular eclipse anuletto n small ring, annulet anulo n ring (= circle of metal or other material); also: ringlike object; anulo piscatori fisherman’s ring Hence: anuletto; anular; anulose anulose adj Zool. annulose anxie adj anxious (1. uneasy, worried; 2. eagerly desiring) Hence; anxietate anxietate n anxiety (1. uneasiness; 2. eager desire) aorta n aorta Hence: aortic aortic adj aortic à outrance F à outrance, in the extreme ap- see apo- apath- adj in derivatives apath- (= apathetic) Hence: apathia-apathic apathia (-ía) n apathy apathic adj apathetic ape n bee; ape operari, ape neutre working bee; ape matre, ape regina, ape femina queen bee; ape mascule drone Hence: apiario¹; apiario², apicula-apiculario; apicultura etc.; apivore etc. apena adv hardly, scarcely (= a pena) apennin adj Apennine Hence: Apenninos Apenninos nprpl Apennines apepsia (-ía) n Pathol. apepsy aperiente 1. ppr of aperir; 2. adj aperient, laxative aperir -per-/-pert- v to open (1. to unclose; 2. to begin) Hence: aperiente; apertura; aperte; aperitive-aperitivo; aperitor; reaperir-reapertura aperitive adj aperitive, aperient, laxative aperitivo n 1. aperient, laxative; 2. apéritif aperitor n opener apert- see aperir aperte adj open (= not closed, limited or hidden) apertura n opening (1. action of opening; 2. aperture; 3. beginning) apetale adj Bot. apetalous aphasia (-ía) n Pathol. aphasia aphasic adj aphasic, aphasiac aphasico n aphasic, aphasiac aphone adj aphonic, voiceless aphonia (-ía) n aphonia aphonic adj aphonic, voiceless aphorisar v to aphorize (= to speak, write, etc., in aphorisms) Hence: aphorismo; aphorista-aphoristic aphorismo n aphorism aphorista n aphorist aphoristic adj aphoristic aphrodis- see Aphrodite aphrodisiac (-íac) adj aphrodisiac aphrodisiaco (-íaco) n aphrodisiac Aphrodite npr Mythol. Aphrodite Hence: aphroditic; aphrodisiac-aphrodisiaco; Hermaphrodito etc. aphroditic adj aphroditic, venereal apiario¹ n bee-keeper apiario² n apiary apice (á-) n apex apicula n honey-bee apiculario n bee-hive apicultor n bee-keeper, apiculturist apicultura n bee-keeping, apiculture apivore adj bee-eating apo- prefixo before -h- and vowels; used chiefly to form technical terms apo-, ap- (1. off, away; 2. separate) Hence: apogee etc.: apostasia etc. apocryphe (-ócryphe) adj apocryphal; specif.: Eccl.; also: spurious, unauthenticated Hence: apocrypho apocrypho (-ócrypho) n apocryphon, also: apocrypha; apocryphos apocrypha, apocryphas apogee (-ée) adj apogean, apogeal apogeo (-éo) n apogee (1. Astron.; 2. highest point, culmination) Apolline npr Gr.Myth. Apollo Hence: apollinee apollinee adj Apolline, Apollonian Apollon npr Mythol. Apollo apolog- see apologia apologetic adj apologetic (= defending by speech or writing) Hence: apologetica apologetica n apologetics apologia (-ía) n apology, apologia Hence: apologista; apologetic & apologista n apologist apologo (-ólogo) n apologue apophysis (-ó-) n Zool., etc. apophysis apoplectic adj apoplectic, apoplectical apoplexia (-ía) n apoplexy apostasia (-ía) n apostasy apostata (-ó-) n apostate Hence: apostatic a posteriori L adv a posteriori apostolato n apostolate apostolic adj apostolic (1. pertaining to the apostles or their teachings; 2. papal) apostolicitate n apostolicity apostolo (-ós-) n apostle; le Symbolo del Apostolos the Apostles’ Creed Hence: apostolato; apostolic-apostolicitate apostrophar v Rhet. to apostrophize (= to address in an apostrophe) apostrophe (-pós-) n Rhet. apostrophe Hence: apostrophar apostropho n apostrophe (= the mark ’ as used in “ne’er”, “boy’s”, etc.) apotheca n pharmacy, apothecary’s Hence: apothecario apothecario n apothecary apotheosis (-ósis) n apotheosis (1. Hist. deification; 2. glorification) appaciabile adj appeasable appaciamento n appeasement; pacification appaciar v to appease Hence: appaciamento; appaciabile-inappaciabile; appaciator appaciator n appeaser apparar v to prepare Hence: apparato apparato n I. apparatus (1. appliance, instrument; 2. collection of mechanical contrivances for carrying out a given work); II. pomp, display; apparato respiratori respiratory apparatus; apparato photographic Photog. camera apparentar v to ally or connect by marriage apparente adj apparent (1. plain to see; 2. seeming); diametro apparente apparent diameter; morte apparente suspended animation apparentia n appearance (= aspect); salvar le apparentias to keep up appearances apparer v to appear (= to come in sight) Hence: apparente-apparentia; apparition; reapparer-reapparition apparition n apparition (1. act of appearing, appearance; 2. phantom, ghost) appartamento n 1. (act of) separating; 2. apartment, flat appartar v to separate Hence: appartamento appellabile adj appealable appellante n Law appellant appellar v 1. Law to appeal; 2. to call, name; appellar a to appeal to (for help etc.); appellar de (un sententia) to appeal against (a sentence) Hence: appello; appellante; appellabile-inappellabile; appellation; appellative-appellativo appellation n I. appeal (1. Law; 2. as in “the appeal to reason”); II. appellation appellative adj appellative (1. denominative of a class; 2. as in “the appellative faculty of children”) appellativo n Gram. appellative (= common or class name) appello n appeal (1. Law; 2. earnest request); corte de appello Court of Appeal, Appellate Court; appello nominal roll call appender v 1. to hang up (on, to, onto, etc.); 2. to append Hence: appendice & appendice (-én-) n appendix (1. appendage; 2. “appendix to a book, etc.”; 3. Anat.) Hence: appendicitis; appendicula-appendicular; appendicectomia etc. appendicectomia (-ía) n Surg. appendectomy appendicitis (-ítis) n appendicitis appendicula n appendicle, small appendix or appendage appendicular adj Pathol. appendicular appercept- see apperciper apperception n Psychol. apperception apperciper -cip-/-cept- v to perceive, apprehend (mentally) Hence: apperception appertinente adj appurtenant, appertinent appertinentia n Law appurtenance appertiner v to appertain appestar v to infect (with a plague) appetente 1. ppr of appeter; 2. adj longing, desirous (of) appetentia n appetency, appetence (= fixed and strong desire); also: appetite appeter v to crave, have a craving for Hence: appetente-appetentia, inappetente-inappetentia; appetibile; appetive; appetito appetibile adj appetible, desirable appetitive adj appetitive (= having appetite; giving appetite) appetito n appetite applanamento n (act of) flattening, smoothing, planing applanar v to flatten, smooth, plane; applanar difficultates to smooth away difficulties Hence: applanamento applattar v to flatten (= to make flat, bring level) applauder -plaud-/-plaus- v to applaud Hence: applauso; applauditor applauditor n applauder applaus- see applauder applauso n applause applicabile adj 1. that can be applied or put on; 2. applicable, appropriate applicabilitate n appropriateness, applicability applicar v to apply (1. to put on; 2. to put to use); applicar se a to apply oneself, put one’s mind to; scientias applicate applied sciences Hence: applicabile-applicabilitate, inapplicabile-inapplicabilitate; application-inapplication application n application (1. act of putting on; 2. act of putting to use; 3. diligence) appoiar v 1. to keep up, prop (up); also: to support, back, aid; appoiar (un cosa) contra to lean (something) against; appoiar (un cosa) super to rest (something) on; appoiar se (super, contra) to lean (on, against) Hence: appoio appoio (-óyo) n support (1. backing, aid; 2. prop, rest, shore) apponer -pon-/-posit- v to appose (as in “to appose one’s seal to”) Hence: apposition; appositivo; apposite apportar v to bring apportionamento n apportionment apportionar v to apportion Hence: apportionamento apposit- see apponer apposite (-pó-) adj apposite, relevant apposition n apposition (1. act of placing near; 2. Gram.); in apposition in apposition appositive adj Gram. appositive appreciabile adj 1. appreciable; 2. worthy of esteem appreciamento n appraisal appreciar v 1. to appraise (= to estimate the value of); 2. to appreciate (= to esteem highly) Hence: appreciabile-inappreciabile; appreciamento; appreciation; appreciator appreciation n appreciation (1. appraisal; 2. adequate or high estimation of value) appreciator n 1. appraiser; 2. one who appreciates, esteems highly apprehender -hend-/-hens- v to apprehend (1. to seize, arrest; 2. to grasp mentally, understand; 3. to dread) Hence: apprehensibile-apprehensibilitate; apprehension; apprehensive apprehens- see apprehender apprehensibile adj apprehensible, understandable apprehensibilitate n apprehensibility, understandability apprehension n apprehension (1. act of grasping mentally; 2. dread) apprehensive adj apprehensive (= dreading) apprender v to learn (1. to gain knowledge of, by study or instruction; 2. to acquire information about, find out about) Hence: disapprender apprentissage (-aje) n apprenticeship apprentisse n apprentice Hence: apprentissage apprestar v to prepare, make ready Hence: appresto appresto n preparation approbabile adj approvable approbar v to approve, approve of Hence: approbabile; approbation; approbative; approbator; approbatori; disapprobar-disapprobation, disapprobator approbation n approval, approbation approbative adj approving, approbative approbator n approver approbatori adj approbatory, approbative approchabile (-sh-) adj approachable approchar (-sh-) v to approach (= to come or go near to) Hence: approche; approchabile approche (-sh-) n approach (= action of approaching); approches Mil. approaches approfundamento n 1. (action of) deepening, making deeper in level; 2. (thorough) investigation approfundar v 1. to deepen (= to make deeper in level); 2. to go deeply into, fathom, investigate appropriabile adj 1. that may be appropriated; 2. adaptable appropriar v to adapt; appropriar se un cosa to appropriate something (= to take something for one’s own) Hence: appropriabile; appropriation; appropriate appropriate 1. pp of appropriar; 2. adj appropriate appropriation n 1. appropriation (= action of appropriating); 2. adaptation (= action of adapting) approvisionamento n (act of) supplying, furnishing approvisionar v to supply, furnish, cater approximar v to approximate, bring near; approximar se (a) to approach, come near Hence: approximation; approximative approximation n approximation (1. action of approximating; 2. close estimate) approximative adj approximate, approximative appunctamento n appointment, rendez-vous appunctar v 1. to appoint (as in “to appoint someone to a post”); 2. to point, sharpen Hence: appunctamento, disappunctar & appuramento n 1. purification; 2. verification, audit appurar v I. to clear (1. to free from impurities; 2. to free from obligation); II. to free from errors; to verify, audit, etc. Hence: appuramento april n April a priori L adv a priori Hence: apriorismo; apriorista-aprioristic apriorismo n a priori reasoning apriorista n a priori reasoner aprioristic adj a priori apsidal adj apsidal (1. Astron.; 2. Arch.) apside (ápside) n apse (1. Astron. apsis; 2. Arch.) Hence: apsidal aptar v to adapt apte adj apt (= suited to its purpose) Hence: aptitude; aptar-adaptar &; inepte &; inapte-inaptitude aptere adj Entom. apterous apteros (áp-) npl Entom. Aptera aptitude n aptitude (= natural capacity or propensity) apud (á-) prep near, with, at, by aqua n water (1. the liquid “water”; 2. limpidity and luster of a precious stone); aqua de Colonia cologne, eau de Cologne; aqua forte 1. aqua fortis, nitric acid; 2. etching (= picture printed from etched plate); aqua pesante heavy water; via de aqua Naut. leak; facer aqua Naut. to leak Hence: aquarella &; aquario; aquiero; aquatic; aquatile; aquee-terraquee etc; aquose-aquositate; aquar-disaquar-disaquamento; aquamarin etc; aqueducto etc. aquamarin adj aquamarine Hence: aquamarina aquamarina n 1. (the stone) aquamarine; 2. (the color) aquamarine aquar v to water (plants, etc.); to sprinkle (with water) aquarella n water color (painting) Hence: aquarellista aquarellista n water-color painter aquario n aquarium; Aquario Astron. Aquarius, Water Bearer aquatic adj aquatic aquatile adj aquatic aqueducto n Arch. aqueduct aquee adj aqueous aquiero n drain (= channel or pipe for carrying away water or other liquid) aquila (á-) n eagle Hence: aquilin aquilegia n Bot. columbine aquilin adj aquiline Aquisgrano npr Aachen, Aix-la-Chapelle aquose adj aqueous, watery aquositate n aquosity, wateriness ar n are (= one hundredth part of a hectare) Hence: hectar etc.; deciar etc. -ar suffixo adjective instead of -al with nouns containing -l- -ar (= pertaining to ..., characteristic of ..., etc.) Hence: lunar etc.; regular etc. -ar suffixo verbal with nouns and adjectives -ate or zero (as in “to catenate; to chain, etc.”) (1. nouns to make use of ..., to apply ..., etc.; 2. adjectives to render ..., to make ..., etc.) Hence: martellar etc.; acierar etc.; examinar etc.; vulnerar etc.; siccar etc.; duplicar etc. arabe¹ (á-) adj Arab, Arabian, Arabic; cavallo arabe Arabian horse Hence: arabe²-Arabia-arabic, arabismo, arabista, arabesc-arabesco arabe² (á-) n 1. Arab; 2. Arabic arabesc adj Art arabesque arabesco n Art arabesque Arabia npr Arabia arabic adj Arab, Arabian, Arabic; cifra arabic Arabic number; gumma arabic gum Arabic arabile adj arable arabismo n Arabicism, Arabism, Arabic idiom arabista n Arabist (= student of Arabic language and culture) arachide (-rá-) n 1. Bot. Arachis; 2. peanut; oleo de arachide peanut oil Hence: arachidic arachidic adj arachidic; acido arachidic arachidic acid aranea n spider; tela de aranea cobweb, spider web arar v to plow Hence: arabile; arator; aratori; aratura arator n plower, plowman aratori adj agricultural, farming aratro n plow aratura n 1. (act of) plowing; 2. plowed field arbitrage (-aje) n 1. arbitration, arbitrament; 2. etc. arbitrage arbitramento n arbitration, arbitrament arbitrar v to arbitrate arbitrari adj arbitrary arbitrarietate n arbitrariness arbitration n arbitration arbitrator n arbitrator arbitro (á-) n arbiter; also: umpire Hence: arbitrari-arbitrarietate; arbitrar-arbitrage, arbitramento, arbitration, arbitrator arbore n Bot. tree; arbore genealogic family tree, genealogical tree Hence: arboreto; arboretto; arborista; arboree; arborescer-arborescente-arborescentia; arborisar-arborisation, arborisate arboree adj arboreal, tree arborescente 1. ppr of arborescer; 2. adj Bot. arborescent (= of treelike growth) arborescentia n Bot. arborescence arborescer v Bot. to arboresce, grow into a tree arboreto n grove; also: arboretum arboretto n small tree arborisar v to give a treelike appearance to, arborize arborisate 1. pp of arborisar; 2. adj Mineral. dendritic arborisation n arborization; also: Anat.; etc. arborista n arborist arbusto n shrub, bush arca n ark Hence: arcan & arcada n 1. archway; 2. arcade Arcadia npr Arcadia Hence: arcadian arcadian adj Arcadian arcan adj secret, mysterious Hence: arcano arcano n secret, mystery arcar v to arch (1. to cause to arch or curve; 2. to furnish with arches) arch-¹ in compounds I. -arch-, -arch (= rule, ruling, ruler, etc.); II. archi-, arche-, arch- (1. chief, principal, leading; 2. primitive, original, archetypal) Hence: anarch- &; archetypo etc.; archiduce etc.; archipresbytero etc.; architrave etc.; hierarcha etc.; patriarcha etc.; syriarcha etc.; tetrarcha etc.; pentarchia etc.; archonte; exarch- &; oligarch- etc.; monarch- etc. arch-² see also arco archa- see arche- archaic (-áic) adj archaic archaisar v to archaize archaismo (-ísmo) n archaism archaista (-ísta) n archaist archangelo (-án-) n archangel arche- adj in derivatives and compounds archaeo-, archae- (= old) Hence: archaic; archaisar-archaismo, archaista; archeologo etc. archeologia (-ía) n archaeology archeologic adj archaeological archeologo (-ólo-) n archaeologist Hence: archeologia; archeologic archero n archer archetto n (violin) bow archetypo (-é-) n archetype archidiacono (-diá-) n archdeacon archiducal adj archducal archiducato n archduchy archiduce n archduke Hence: archiducato; archiduchessa; archiducal archiduchessa n archduchess archiepiscopal adj archiepiscopal archiepiscopato n archiepiscopate; also: archbishopric archiepiscopo (-ís-) n archbishop Hence: archiepiscopato; archiepiscopal Archimedes (-mé-) npr Archimedes; principio de Archimedes Archimedean principle, Archimedes’ principle; vite de Archimedes Archimedean screw, Archimedes’ screw archipelago (-pé-) n archipelago archipresbytero (-bí-) n archpriest archiprestre n archpriest architect- see architecton- architecto n architect architecton- n in derivatives architecton- (= architect) Hence: architectonic; architectonica; architecto-architectura architectonic adj architectonic (= architectural; also: constructive) architectonica n architectonics (= science or principles of architecture) architectura n architecture architrave n Arch. architrave archival adj archival archivamento n (action of) filing in archives archivar v to file in archives archivista n archivist archivo n archive Hence: archivista; archival; archivar-archivamento archivolta n archivolt archonte n Hist. archon arcion n saddlebow arco n I. arc; II. arch; III. bow (1. weapon for shooting arrows; 2. rod for playing the violin, etc.); arco triumphal or de triumpho triumphal arch Hence: arcada; archero; archetto; arcion; arcar; archivolta etc.; arcoballista etc. arcoballista n crossbow arct- n in derivatives and compounds arct- (= bear) Hence: arctic-antarctic, holarctic etc. arctic adj arctic; polo arctic arctic pole, north pole; circulo arctic arctic circle; Oceano Arctic Arctic (Ocean) Arcturo npr Astron. Arcturus ardente I. ppr of arder; II. adj ardent (1. burning; 2. fervent) arder v to burn (1. to be on fire; 2. to cause to be consumed by fire) Hence: ardente; ardimento; ardor-ardorose; arditura ardesia n slate (1. Mineral.; 2. roofing slate; 3. writing slate) Hence: ardesiero; ardesiera; ardesiose ardesiera n slate quarry ardesiero n slate worker; slate-quarry owner ardesiose adj slate, slaty ardimento n burning (1. being on fire; 2. causing to be consumed by fire) arditura n burn (= hurt, injury, or effect caused by burning) ardor n ardor (1. fierce heat; 2. fervor) ardorose adj ardent, ardurous ardue adj arduous (1. steep; 2. difficult to achieve) Hence: arduitate arduitate n arduousness area n area (1. clear space within a building; 2. surface extent) arena n I. sand; II. arena (1. place of combat; 2. Med. gravel) Hence: arenari-arenario; arenero; arenacee; arenose-arenositate; arenar-arenamento arenacee adj sandy, arenaceous arenamento n stranding, grounding arenar v I. to sand (1. to cover with sand; 2. to rub with sand); II. to strand, run aground arenari adj (of) sand; petra arenari sandstone arenario n sandpit arenero n dealer in sand arenose adj sandy, gravelly; gritty arenositate n sandiness, gravelliness; grittiness areopagita n Hist. Areopagite Areopago (-ó-) Hist. Areopagus Hence: areopagita Ares (á-) npr Mythol. Ares argentano n argentan, German silver argentar v to silver, cover or plate with silver argentate adj argentate argentator n silverer, silver plater argentee adj silvery (= silver-colored) argenteria (-ía) n silver plate argentero n silversmith argentifere adj argentiferous, yielding silver argentin adj. I. silvery, argentine (1. silvercolored; 2. silver-toned); II. Argentine Argentina¹ npr Argentina argentina² n Zool. argentine argentino n Argentine, Argentino argento n silver; argento vive quicksilver, mercury Hence: argentano; argentero; argenteria; argentee; argentifere; argentin-argentino, argentina, Argentina; argentose; argentar-argentator, argentate, disargentar argentose adj containing silver, argentous argilla n clay, argil Hence: argillaria; argillose argillaria n clay-pit argillose adj clayey Argo npr Mythol. Argo Hence: Argonauta etc. argon (ár-) n (Chem. argon Argonauta npr Mythol. Argonaut; argonauta 1. pioneer, explorer etc.; 2. Zool. argonaut argot F n argot; also: slang Hence: argotic argotic adj argotic; also: slangy (as in “a slangy expression”) arguer v 1. to argue (= to offer arguments for or against); 2. to show, make clear; 3. to infer Hence: argumento &; arguibile; argute & arguibile adj arguable, debatable argumentar v to argue (= to offer arguments for or against) argumentation n argumentation argumentative adj 1. Lit. expository, giving the argument of; 2. argumentative (= containing a process of reasoning) argumento n argument (1. reason offered in proof; 2. summary) Hence: argumentar-argumentation, argumentative argute adj 1. clear (to the ear); shrill, piercing; 2. keen, quick-witted, subtle Hence: argutia-argutiose, argutiar argutia n 1. quick-wittedness; subtlety; 2. quibble, cavil; 3. witticism argutiar v to quibble, cavil argutiose adj quibbling, caviling argyranthe adj argyranthous argyric adj argyric argyrite n Mineral. argyrite argyro- n in derivatives and compounds argyro-, argyr- (= silver) Hence: argyrite; argyric; argyroneta etc.; argyranthe etc.; lithargyro etc. argyroneta n Zool. Argyroneta, water spider -ari suffixo adjective with nouns -ary (= pertaining to ..., consisting of ..., etc.) Hence: -ario; legendari etc.; cotonari etc.; sanitari etc.; nonagenari etc. aria I n Mus. aria Hence: arietta; ariose-arioso Ariadna nprf Mythol. Ariadne; filo de Ariadna Ariadne’s clew aride (á-) adj arid Hence: ariditate ariditate n aridity Aries (á-) npr Astron. Aries, Ram arietar v to ram arietari adj ram, ram’s (= of a ram or battering ram) arietation n ramming, arietation ariete n 1. ram; 2. battering ram; also: Antiq. aries; ariete hydraulic hydraulic ram; Ariete Astron. Aries, Ram Hence: arietari; arietar-arietation arietta n Mus. arietta -ario¹ suffixo substantive with nouns -ary, -arian, -aire (= person concerned with ... or characterized by ...) Hence: missionario etc.; pensionario etc.; millionario etc. -ario² suffixo substantive with nouns -ary, -arium (1. collection of ...; 2. place containing ... or place containing a collection of ...) Hence: aquario etc.; aviario etc.; granario etc. ariose adj Mus. ariose, arioso arioso n Mus. arioso arist- adj in compounds aristo-, arist- (= best) Hence: aristocrate etc.; aristocratia etc.; aristocratic etc. aristocrate (-ó-) n aristocrat aristocratia (-ía) n aristocracy aristocratic adj aristocratic Aristotele npr Philos. Aristotle Hence: aristotelismo; aristotelic aristotelic adj Aristotelian aristotelismo n Aristotelianism arithme- v in derivatives arithmetic adj arithmetic, arithmetical arithmetica n arithmetic; arithmetica superior higher arithmetic arithmetico n arithmetician arithmo- n in derivatives and compounds arithmo-, arithm- (= number) Hence: arithme-arithmetic-arithmetico, arithmetica; arithmometro etc.; arithmomantia etc.; logarithmo etc. arithmomantia (-ía) n arithmomancy arithmometro (-ó-) n arithmometer Arlequin npr Harlequin; arlequin harlequin, buffoon Hence: arlequinada arlequinada n harlequinade; also: buffoonery arma n arm (1. weapon; 2. branch of the military service); armas blanc side-arms; armas de foco fire-arms; homine de armas man-at-arms; prender le armas to take up arms; armas Her. arms Hence: armero; armar-armamento, armatura, armea, disarmar-disarmamento, rearmar-rearmamento; armistitio etc.; armipotente etc. armamento n 1. armament (= equipment with arms); 2. commissioning (of a ship) armar v to arm (1. to supply with weapons; 2. to equip, fit out); armar un persona cavallero to dub someone a knight; armar se de patientia to exercise patience armario n wardrobe, cupboard armatura n 1. armor; 2. Elec. armature; 3. frame, framework armea (-éa) n army; armea aeree air force Armenia npr Armenia Hence: armeniaca; armenie-armenio armeniaca (-í-) n apricot armenie adj Armenian armenio¹ n Armenian (1. Armenian language; 2. inhabitant of Armenia) armenio² n ermine (1. the animal “ermine”; 2. ermine fur) armero n armorer (1. manufacturer of arms; 2. official in charge of armament or arms) armipotente adj armipotent armistitio n armistice aroma -ma/-mat- n aroma Hence: aromatic; aromatisar-aromatisation aromat- see aroma aromate (-ó-) n aroma Hence: aromatic; aromatisar-aromatisation aromatic adj aromatic, fragrant aromatisar v to aromatize aromatisation n aromatization arpeggio I n Mus. arpeggio arrangiamento (-ja-) n arrangement (1. order; 2. preparation, plan) arrangiar (-ja-) v to arrange (1. to set in order; 2. to contrive; 3. to settle, straighten out); arrangiar se to manage, get along Hence: arrangiamento arrentar v to rent or let (for hire) arrestar v to arrest (1. to stop, bring to a standstill; 2. to seize (someone) by legal authority) Hence: arresto; arrestation arrestation n 1. arresting, stopping (= bringing to a standstill); 2. arrest (= act of seizing someone by legal authority) arresto n 1. arresting, stopping (= bringing to a standstill); 2. arrest (= apprehension by legal authority) arretrar v 1. to draw backwards; 2. to delay; arretrar se 1. to withdraw, draw (oneself) back; 2. to be behindhand or in arrears arretrate 1. pp of arretrar; 2. adj behindhand, in arrears; pagamento arretrate overdue payment; soldo arretrate Mil. back pay arretrato n arrears arrha n Law earnest, earnest money arrivar v to arrive Hence: arrivismo; arrivista; arrivata arrivata n arrival arrivismo n unscrupulous ambition arrivista n (social) climber arrogante adj arrogant arrogantia n arrogance arrogar v to arrogate (1. Law to adrogate; 2. to claim as one’s own); arrogar se to arrogate to oneself Hence: arrogante-arrogantia; arrogation arrogation n arrogation (1. act of making exorbitant claims; 2. Law) arrotundar v to round, make round arrugar v to wrinkle, crease; arrugar le fronte to frown arsen- see arsenico arsenal n 1. dockyard; 2. arsenal arsenical adj arsenical; Chem. arsenic arsenico n arsenic Hence: arsenical; arsenite; arsenium; arseniose-arseniophosphato etc. arsenio- see arseniose arseniophosphato n arseniophosphate arseniose adj arsenious arseniosulfato n arseniosulfate arsenite n Chem. arsenite arsenium (-sé-) n arsenium, arsenic arte n art (1. “fine art”; 2. skill); opera de arte work of art; artes liberal liberal arts; belle artes fine arts Hence: artisano; artista-artistic; artifice etc.; artefacto etc. artefacto n artifact, man-made product arteria n artery Hence: arterial; arteriosclerosis etc.; arteriotomia etc. arterial adj arterial; sanguine arterial arterial blood; pression arterial blood pressure arteriosclerosis (-ósis) n arteriosclerosis arteriotomia (-ía) n arteriotomy arthritic adj Pathol. arthritic arthritis (-ítis) n Pathol. arthritis arthritismo n Pathol. arthritism arthro- n in derivatives and compounds arthro- (= joint) Hence: arthritis-arthritismo, arthritic; arthropode etc. arthropode (-ró-) adj arthropod Hence: arthropodo arthropodo (-ró-) n arthropod; arthropodos Zool. Arthropoda artichoc n artichoke articulabile adj pronounceable (that can be articulated) articular¹ adj articular articular² v to articulate (1. to form, move in, a joint; 2. to speak distinctly) articulate adj articulate (1. jointed; 2. uttered in distinct syllables) articulation n articulation (1. Anat. joint; 2. enunciation) articulista n writer of articles articulo n I. Anat. joint; II. article (1. paragraph, section; 2. “article in a magazine, newspaper, etc.); 3. “article of merchandise”; 4. Gram); articulo de fide article of faith; articulo de fundo editorial, leading article; articulo definite (indefinite) definite (indefinite) article Hence: articulista; articular¹; articular²-articulabile-inarticulabile, articulation, articulate-inarticulate, multiarticulate etc., multarticulate etc.; disarticular-disarticulation artifice (-tí-) n artificer (= skilled or artistic worker) Hence: artificio-artificial, artificiose artificial adj artificial; seta artificial rayon artificio n artifice, trick; foco de artificio fireworks artificiose adj artful, crafty artillar v to arm (= to equip with artillery) Hence: artilleria-artillerista artilleria (-ía) n artillery; ordnance, gunnery; artilleria de campania field artillery; artilleria a cavallo horse artillery artillerista n artilleryman artisano n artisan artista n artist artistic adj artistic Arya Skr. n Arya, Aryan Hence: aryan-aryano aryan adj Aryan (1. Indo-Iranian; 2. Indo-European) aryano n Aryan (1. Indo-Iranian; 2. Indo-European) asbesto n asbestos ascendente n 1. ancestor; 2. ascendant, ascendancy ascendentia n ancestry (= ancestral lineage) ascender -scend-/-scens- v to ascend Hence: ascendente-ascendentia; ascension-ascensional, ascensionista; ascensor ascens- see ascender ascension n ascent, ascension; le Ascension the Ascension ascensional adj ascensional ascensionista n mountain climber, ascensionist ascensor n elevator, lift ascese n ascetic practice; asceticism asceta n ascetic Hence: ascetismo; ascetic; ascetica ascetic adj ascetic, ascetical ascetica n ascetics; ascetical theology ascetismo n asceticism asclepiadaceas npl Bot. Asclepiadaceae asclepiades (-í-) npl Bot. Asclepias Asclepio nprm Mythol. Asclepius Hence: asclepiades-asclepiadaceas ascolta n 1. listening, hearing; 2. eavesdropping; 3. listening place or post ascoltamento n listening ascoltar v to listen to (1. to hearken to; 2. to mind, heed) Hence: ascolta; ascoltamento; ascoltator ascoltator n listener ascriber -scrib-/-script- v to ascribe, attribute Hence: ascription ascript- see ascriber ascription n ascription asepsis n asepsis aseptic adj aseptic aseptico n aseptic asexual adj asexual, sexless Asia npr Asia (1. Roman Province in Asia Minor; 2. the continent Asia); Asia Minor Asia Minor Hence: asiatic-asiatico; Australasia etc. asiatic adj Asiatic (1. pertaining to Asia; 2. Rhet. florid, ornate) asiatico n Asiatic asineria (-ía) n 1. asininity; 2. asinine act asinero n donkey driver asinin adj asinine asininitate n asininity asino (á-) n donkey, ass Hence: asinero; asineria; asinin-asininitate asparago (-pá-) n asparagus; asparago plumose asparagus fern aspect- see aspic- aspecto n aspect (1. look, appearance; 2. “one of the aspects of a question”; 3. Astrol.) asperar v to make rough, roughen aspere (á-) adj rough, harsh Hence: asperitate; asperar-exasperar & asperger -sperg-/-spers- v to besprinkle Hence: aspersion; aspersorio asperitate n roughness, harshness, asperity aspers- see asperger aspersion n (act of) sprinkling, aspersion aspersorio n Eccl. aspergillum asphalto n asphalt aspic F n Cookery aspic aspic- -spic-/-spect- v in derivatives Hence: aspecto aspirante n 1. aspirant; 2. Nav. midshipman, cadet, etc. aspirar v 1. to aspire (= to desire earnestly); 2. Phonet. to aspirate; 3. to inhale; aspirar a to aspire to Hence: aspirante; aspiration; aspirator aspiration n I. aspiration (1. desire for; 2. Phonet. action of aspirating); II. inspiration, inhaling aspirator n 1. Mech. aspirator; 2. vacuum cleaner aspirina n aspirin asplenio n Bot. Asplenium; also: spleenwort assalir -sal-/-salt- v to attack, assail Hence: assalto-assaltar-assaltator; assalitor assalitor n attacker, assailant, assailer assalt- see assalir assaltar v to attack, assault, assail assaltator n attacker, assaulter, assailant assalto n attack, assault assassinamento n murder(ing), assassinating assassinar v to assassinate, murder assassination n assassination assassinato n murder assassinator n assassin, murderer assassino n 1. Assassin; 2. assassin, murderer; attrib. murderous, killing Hence: assassinar-assassinamento, assassination, assassinator, assassinato assatis (-sá-) adv 1. enough; 2. rather (= fairly, quite) asse n I. Antiq. as; II. ace (1. Dice, etc.; 2. highly skilled person; also: Aviation) assecurabile adj insurable assecurantia n 1. assurance (= positive statement); 2. Com. insurance assecurar v I. to secure (= to make firm or fast); II. to assure (= to state positively); III. Com. to insure; assecurar se de un cosa to make sure of, ascertain, something; assecurar se de un persona to lay hold of, apprehend, a person; assecurar se que to make sure that Hence: assecurantia; assecurabile; assecurator; reassecurar-reassecurantia assecurator n insurer, assurer, underwriter assediar v to besiege assediator n besieger assedio n siege (= act of besieging) Hence: assediar-assediator assemblar v to assemble (= to gather or fit together) Hence: assemblea; reassemblar assemblea (-éa) n assembly, meeting assentimento n assent assentir v to assent Hence: assentimento asserer -ser-/-sert- v to assert, affirm Hence: assertion; assertive; assertor; assertori assert- see asserer assertion n assertion, affirmation assertive adj assertive, affirmative assertor n asserter, assertor assertori adj assertory, affirming assess- see assider assessor n assessor (as in “assessor to a judge, magistrate, etc.”) assetar v to make thirsty assetate 1. pp of assetar; 2. adj thirsty, thirsting asseverar v to affirm positively, asseverate Hence: asseverative asseverative adj asseverating, asseverative assi (-sí) adv thus, so; assi . . como as ... as; (un libro) assi (belle) so (beautiful a book), such (a beautiful book) (= si) assider -sid-/-sess- v to sit (by or near) Hence: assidue &; assessor assidue adj assiduous Hence: assiduitate assiduitate n assiduity assignabile adj assignable assignar v to assign (1. to allot; 2. to fix, determine) Hence: assignabile; assignation assignation n assignation, assignment (1. act of allotting; 2. Law transfer of property, a right, etc.) assimilabile adj assimilable assimilar v I. to assimilate (1. to make like; 2. to absorb); II. to liken, compare Hence: assimilabile; assimilation; assimilative; assimilator; disassimilar & assimilation n I. assimilation (1. action of making like; 2. absorption); II. likening, comparison assimilative adj assimilative assimilator n Physiol. assimilator assistente n assistant assistentia n 1. assistance; 2. attendance; assistentia public (poor) relief; assistentia social social welfare assister v to assist, help; assister a to attend, be present at Hence: assistente-assistentia associar v to associate (= to connect, combine) Hence: association; associato; disassociar association n association (1. act of connecting, combining; 2. group of people joined together for some purpose) associato n 1. associate (= business partner); 2. member of an association assonante 1. ppr of assonar; 2. adj assonant assonantia n assonance; also: Pros. assonar v to assonate (= to put or be in assonance) Hence: assonante-assonantia assortimento n assortment (= collection of various kinds of goods) assortir v to sort, assort Hence: assortimento assumer -sum-/-sumpt- v to assume (= to take to or upon oneself) Hence: assumption; reassumer assumpt- see assumer assumption n assumption (1. taking to or upon oneself; 2. Logic); le Assumption Eccl. the Assumption assurdar v 1. to deafen (= to stun with noise); 2. to mute, muffle Assyria npr Assyria Hence: assyrie-assyrio; assyriologo etc. assyrie adj Assyrian assyrio n Assyrian assyriologia (-ía) n Assyriology assyriologo (-ólogo) n Assyriologist, Assyriologue Hence: assyriologia astere n I. star (1. heavenly body; 2. starshaped figure, etc.); II. Bot. aster Hence: asteria; asterisco; asterismo; asteroide asteria n 1. starfish; 2. asteriated opal asterisco n Print. asterisk asterismo n Astron. asterism asteroide n Astron. asteroid asthen- adj in derivatives asthen- (= weak) asthenia (-ía) n asthenia asthenic adj asthenic asthenico n asthenic asthma -ma/-mat- n asthma Hence: asthmatic-antiasthmatic; asthmatico asthmat- see asthma asthmatic adj asthmatic asthmatico n asthmatic astigmatic adj astigmatic astigmatismo n astigmatism -astra suffixo substantive fem with nouns step- (as in “stepmother”) Hence: matrastra astral adj astral; corpore astral astral body astrict- see astringer astriction n astriction astrictive adj astringent, astrictive astringente¹ 1. ppr of astringer; 2. adj astringent astringente² n astringent astringentia n astringency astringer -string-/-strict- v to astringe Hence: astringente-astringentia; astriction; astrictive astro n star (1. heavenly body; 2. starshaped figure, etc.) Hence: astral; disastro &; astrophotographia etc.; astrolatria etc.; astrophysic etc.; astronomo etc.; astrolabio etc. -astro suffixo substantive with nouns 1. -aster (= inferior or worthless ...); 2. step- (as in “stepfather”) Hence: -astra; poetastro etc.; patrastro etc. astrolabio n astrolabe astrolatria (-ía) n astrolatry astrologia (-ía) n astrology astrologic adj astrological astrologo (-tró-) n astrologer Hence: astrologia; astrologic astronomia (-ía) n astronomy astronomic adj astronomic, astronomical astronomo (-tró-) n astronomer Hence: astronomia; astronomic astrophotographia (-ía) n astrophotography Hence: astrophotographic astrophotographic adj astrophotographic astrophysic adj astrophysical Hence: astrophysica astrophysica n astrophysics astute adj astute (1. sagacious; 2. crafty) Hence: astutia astutia n astuteness; also: wiliness, cunning asylo n asylum (1. shelter, refuge; 2. institution for protection or relief); derecto de asylo right of sanctuary; asylo de nocte night-shelter, flop-house asymmetre (-sím-) adj asymmetric, asymmetrical asymmetria (-ía) n asymmetry asymmetric adj asymmetric -ata suffixo substantive with nouns -ful (= contents of or quantity contained in one ...) Hence: buccata etc.; carrettata etc.; coclearata etc.; furcata etc. atavic adj atavistic atavismo n atavism atavista n atavist atavistic adj atavistic atavo (á-) n forefather, ancestor Hence: atavismo; atavista-atavistic; atavic ataxia (-ía) n Pathol. ataxia, ataxy; ataxia locomotor locomotor ataxia -ate suffixo adjective with nouns -ate, -ated, -ed (= having a ... or ...s) Hence: litterate etc.; vertebrate etc.; decorate etc. atele (-té-) n spider monkey; Ateles -atelia (-ía) n in compounds Hence: philatelia etc. atettar n to give the breast to, suckle athee adj atheist, atheistic; godless Hence: atheismo; atheista; atheo atheismo n atheism atheista n atheist athematic adj athematic; specif.: Mus. Athena npr Mythol. Athena Hence: Atheneo Athenas (-té-) npr Athens Hence: atheniese Atheneo (-éo) npr Athenaeum (1. Hist.; 2. Hist.); atheneo athenaeum (= meeting place or organization for the study of letters) atheniese adj/n Athenian atheo n atheist athleta n athlete Hence: athletismo; athletic; athletica athletic adj athletic athletica n athletics athletismo n athleticism; athletics athlo- n in compounds athlo- (= contest) Hence: pentathlo etc. -ation suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar; note: -ation + -ose = -atiose -ation (= action or result of ...ing) Hence: deviation etc.; installation etc.; ventilation etc. -ative suffixo adjective with verbs in -ar -ative (1. tending to ...; 2. having the function of ...ing) Hence: comparative etc.; cooperative etc. Atlanta npr Atlanta Atlante npr Mythol. Atlas; atlante atlas (1. Arch.; 2. Anat.) Hence: Atlantida; atlantic; Atlanta atlantic adj Atlantic (as in “Atlantic coast”); Oceano Atlantic or le Atlantico Atlantic Ocean, the Atlantic Atlantida (-lán-) npr Atlantis Atlas (át-) npr 1. Mythol. Atlas; 2. Geog. Atlas Mountains; atlas atlas (= book of maps) atmo- n in compounds atmo- (= steam, vapor) Hence: atmosphera etc... atmosphera n atmosphere atmospheric adj atmospheric, atmospherical -ato suffixo substantive with titles, designations of rank, etc. -ate, -dom (= function, status, rank, jurisdiction, period of office, or territory of a ...) Hence: ducato etc.; episcopato etc.; noviciato etc. atollo n atoll atomic adj atomic; peso atomic atomic weight atomicitate n atomicity atomisar v to atomize (= to reduce to atoms) atomismo n Philos. atomism atomista n atomist atomistic adj atomistic atomo (á-) n atom Hence: atomismo; atomista-atomistic; atomic-atomicitate, polyatomic etc., pentatomic etc.; atomisar atone adj 1. Med. atonic; 2. unstressed Hence: atonia; atonic atonia (-ía) atony (1. Med.; 2. Phonet.) atonic adj atonic (1. Med.; 2. Phonet.) -ator suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ator, - er (= one who, or that which ...s) Hence: administrator etc.; accelerator etc. -atori suffixo adjective with verbs in -ar -atory (= pertaining to, or serving for, the action of ...ing) Hence: -atoria; -atorio; circulatori etc.; inflammatori etc.; preparatori etc. -atoria suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -er (= instrument for ...ing) Hence: mangiatoria etc. -atorio suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -atory, -atorium (= place where ...ing is done) Hence: laboratorio etc.; sanatorio etc. atque conj and, and also, and even atr- adj in derivatives and compounds atro- (= black) Hence: atrabile etc. ... -atra see -latra atrabile (-íle) n atrabile, melancholy (1. Med. black bile; 2. gloom) Hence: atrabiliari atrabili- see atrabile atrabiliari adj atrabiliary, melancholic (1. Med.; 2. gloomy, depressed in spirit) atroce adj atrocious Hence: atrocitate atrocitate n atrocity (1. horrible wickedness; 2. atrocious deed) atrophe (á-) adj atrophic Hence: atrophia-atrophiar atrophia (-ía) n atrophy atrophiar v to atrophy (= to cause to atrophy) attaccabile¹ adj attackable, assailable attaccabile² adj attachable attaccamento n attachment (1. action of fastening; 2. affection) attaccar¹ v to attack, assail Hence: attacco; attaccabile-inattaccabile; reattaccar attaccar² v to attach, fasten Hence: attaccamento; attaccabile; reattaccar-reattaccamento attacco n attack (1. assault; 2. Med.) attaché F n Dipl., Mil.; etc. attaché; attaché militar military attaché attemperar v to attemper (1. to temper, moderate by mixture; 2. to accommodate) attendente n attendant (= one attending to someone’s needs) attender -tend-/-tent- v 1. to give attention to, attend to; 2. to await, wait for Hence: attendente; attention-inattention; attentive; attente attent- see attender attentar v to make a criminal attempt; attentar al vita de un persona to make an attempt on someone‘s life Hence: attentatori; attentato attentato n criminal attempt attentatori adj attacking, making a criminal attempt on attente adj attentive, intent attention n attention (1. careful notice, heed; 2. act of courtesy); prestar attention to pay attention attentive adj attentive (1. intent; 2. courteous) attenuante 1. ppr of attenuar; 2. adj extenuating; circumstantias attenuante extenuating circumstances attenuar v 1. to attenuate (= to make thin or slender); 2. to extenuate (as in “to extenuate an offense”) Hence: attenuante; attenuation attenuation n attenuation atter- -ter-/-trit- v in derivatives Hence: attrition, attrite atterrage (-aje) n Aeronaut. landing atterrar v Aeronaut. to land Hence: atterrage attestar v to attest (1. to testify to; 2. to certify) Hence: attestation; attestator attestation n 1. attestation (= attesting, witnessing); 2. certificate, certification attestator n attester, attestant attinger v to attain (= to arrive at, reach) Hence: attingimento attingimento n attainment (= action or process of attaining) attitude n attitude (1. position of the body; 2. way of thinking, acting, or feeling) attract- see attraher attraction n attraction; also: Phys.; attractiones attractions (= things that delight or attract people) attractive adj attractive (1. Phys.; 2. alluring) attractivitate n 1. Phys. (force of) attraction; 2. attractiveness attrahente 1. ppr of attraher; 2. adj attractive, attracting attraher -trah-/-tract- v to attract (1. to draw to oneself; 2. to allure) Hence: attrahente; attraction; attractive-attractivitate attrappar v to catch, seize attribuer -tribu-/-tribut- v 1. to assign, allot; 2. to attribute, ascribe; attribuer se un cosa to arrogate something to oneself Hence: attribution; attributive; attributo attribut- see attribuer attribution n attribution attributive adj attributive (1. attributing; 2. Gram.) attributo n attribute (1. inherent quality; 2. conventional symbol; 3. Gram.) attristar v to sadden, make sad attrit- see atter- attrite adj Theol. attrite attrition n attrition; specif.: Theol. attruppamento n 1. (act of) assembling, gathering; 2. crowd, gathering attruppar v to troup, gather, assemble; attruppar se to flock together, assemble -atura suffixo substantive with verbs in -ar -ature (= action or result of ...ing) Hence: caricatura etc.; creatura etc.; ligatura etc. auction n auction Hence: auctionar-auctionator auctionar v to auction, auctioneer auctionator n auctioneer audace adj audacious, daring Hence: audacia-audaciose audacia n audacity, daring audaciose adj audacious, daring audibile adj audible audibitate n audibility audientia n I. the perception of sounds; II. audience (1. interview with a person of high rank; 2. hearing) audiometro (-ó-) n Acous. audiometer audir v to hear (= to perceive by the ear) Hence: audientia; audibile-audibilitate, inaudibile; audition; auditive; auditor; auditori; auditorio; inaudite; audito; audita; audiometro etc. audita n audition (= act of hearing) audition n audition (= act of hearing) auditive adj auditory audito n hearing, sense of hearing auditor n auditor, hearer, listener auditori adj auditory auditorio n 1. auditorium, auditory; 2. audience (= assembly of listeners) augmentabile adj augmentable augmentar v to augment, increase; augmentar le precio de un cosa to raise, advance the price of something; augmentar de precio to rise, advance in price augmentation n increase, augmentation augmentative adj Gram. augmentative augmentator n augmenter augmento n 1. increase, augmentation; 2. Gram. augment Hence: augmentar-augmentabile, augmentation, augmentative, augmentator augurar v to augur (1. to act as augur; 2. to predict, foretell) augure (áugure) n augur (1. Hist.; 2. soothsayer) Hence: augurio; augurar-inaugurar-inauguration, inaugurator augurio n augury (1. art of the augur; 2. omen, sign); de bon augurio auspicious; de mal augurio ominous Augusta nprf Augusta auguste adj august Hence: augusto augustee adj Augustan augustinian adj Augustinian augustinianismo n Augustinianism augustiniano n Augustinian Augustino nprm Augustine; Sancte Augustino St. Augustine Hence: augustinian-augustinianismo, augustiniano augusto¹ n (the) august (one); Augusto Augustus (= honorific of Roman emperors) Augusto² nprm Augustus, August; augusto (the month of) August Hence: Augustee; Augustino &; Augusta aulo- n in derivatives and compounds aulo- (= flute; pipe) Hence; hydraulic etc. ... aura n aura; specif.: Pathol. aural adj aural aurar v to gild; aurar le pillula to gild or sugar the pill aurate 1. pp of aurar; 2. golden, gold-colored; juventute aurate jeunesse dorée, gilded youth aure n ear (= organ and faculty of hearing); esser tote aures to be all ears; prestar le aure a to lend an ear to; aure de mure Bot. mouse-ear, forget-me-not Hence: auricula; aurista; aural; auriforme etc. auree adj golden aureola (-ré-) n aureole, halo Hence: aureolari; aureolate; aureolar aureolar¹ adj halo-like aureolar² v to halo, invest with a halo aureolate adj haloed, invested with a halo au revoir F au revoir auricula n I. auricle (1. “auricle of the ear”; 2. “auricle of the heart”); II. Bot. auricula, bear’s ear; auricula de urso Bot. bear’s ear, auricula; auricula de mure Bot. mouse-ear, forget-me-not aurifere adj auriferous, gold-bearing aurificar v Dent. to fill with gold aurification n Dent. (making of a) gold filling aurifice (-rí-) n goldsmith auriforme adj auriform, ear-shaped auripelle n 1. tinsel, foil; 2. sham (= tawdry object) auripigmento n Chem. orniment aurista n aurist, otologist (= ear specialist) auro n gold; folio de auro gold foil or leaf; natar in le auro to be rolling in wealth; auro virgine virgin or native gold; pagar in auro to pay in gold; de auro golden, gold (= made of gold); etate de auro golden age Hence: auree; aurifere; aurar-aurate, disaurar; aurifice-aurificar-aurification; auripigmento etc.; auriforme etc. aurora n dawn; aurora boreal northern lights, aurora borealis auspice (áu-) n Hist. auspex Hence: auspicio auspicio n Hist. auspice (= sign or token derived from the observation of birds); auspicios auspices, patronage; sub le auspicios de under the auspices of auster adj austere Hence: austeritate austeritate n austerity, austereness austral adj southern, austral Australasia n Australasia Hence: australasian australasian adj Australasian Australia npr Australia Hence: australian-australiano australian adj Australian australiano n Australian Austria npr Austria Hence: austriac-austriaco austriac (-í-) adj Austrian austriaco (-í-) n Austrian austro n south wind, Auster Hence: austral-Australia &; Australasia etc. aut conj or; aut ... aut either ... or (= o) autarchia (-ía) n autarchy, self-sufficiency authentic adj authentic Hence: authenticitate; authenticar-authentication; inauthentic-inauthenticitate authenticar v to authenticate (1. to render authentic; 2. to prove authentic) authentication n authentication authenticitate n authenticity auto n auto, motorcar, car Hence: autoista; autodromo etc.; autobus etc. auto- prefixo auto-, aut- (= self) Hence: autobiographia etc.; automobile etc.; autonome etc. autobiographia (-ía) n autobiography autobiographic adj autobiographic, autobiographical autobus (-bús) n (motor)bus, autobus autocar n motor coach; also: sight-seeing bus, etc. autochthone adj autochthonous Hence: autochthonia; autochthono autochthonia (-ía) n autochthony autochthono (-óctono) n autochthon autoclave n pressure cooker, autoclave autocrate (-ó-) n autocrat autocratia (-ía) n autocracy autocratic adj autocratic autodafé P n auto-da-fé autodidacte adj self-taught Hence: autodidactic; autodidactico autodidactic adj autodidactic autodidacto n autodidact (= one who is self-taught) autodromo (-tó-) n autodrome (= race course for automobiles) autographia (-ía) n autography (= art of autographic reproduction) autographiar v to make autographic reproductions, to autograph autographic adj autographic autographo (-tó-) n autograph Hence: autographia-autographiar; autographic; telautographo etc. autogyro n autogiro autoista n autoist automate (-tó-) adj automatous, automatic Hence: automato-automatismo, automatic-automaticitate, automatisar automatic adj automatic automaticitate n automaticity, automatism (= state of being automatic) automatisar v to automatize, render automatic automatismo n automatism automato (-tó-) n automaton automobile¹ adj self-propelling, automobile; (vehiculo) automobile motor vehicle Hence: automobilismo; automobilista automobile² n automobile, motor vehicle automobilismo n automobilism automobilista n automobilist, motorist autonome (-tó-) adj autonomous (= self-governing) Hence: autonomia autonomia (-ía) n autonomy; self-government autopsia (-ía) n Med. autopsy autor n author (1. originator; 2. writer); derectos de autor author’s rights Hence: autorato; autoritate &; autorisar & autorato n authorship autorisabile adj authorizable autorisar v to authorize Hence: autorisabile; autorisation; autorisate autorisate 1. pp of autorisar; 2. adj authorized autorisation n authorization autoritari adj 1. authoritative, dictatorial; 2. authoritarian autoritarismo n authoritarianism autoritate n authority Hence: autoritari-autoritarismo autostrata n (auto) highway autumnal adj autumnal autumno n autumn, fall Hence: autumnal auxiliar¹ adj auxiliary; verbos auxiliar auxiliary verbs auxiliar² v to help, aid auxiliator n helper auxilio n help, aid Hence: auxiliar¹; auxiliar²-auxiliator ava n grandmother aval n Com. endorsement, backing (of a bill of exchange) Hence: avalista; avalisar avalanche F n avalanche avalisar v Com. to endorse, back (a bill of exchange) avalista n Com. endorser, backer (of a bill of exchange) avantage (-aje) n advantage; haber le avantage super un persona to have an advantage over someone; prender avantage de un cosa to take advantage of something, to turn to account; dar avantage a un persona to give someone odds Hence: avantagiose; avantagiar; disavantage-disavantagiose avantagiar (-ajar) v to give an advantage to avantagiose (-ajo-) adj advantageous avantal n apron avante adv before (= in front, ahead) Hence: avantage &; avantal; avantiar & avantia n advance (= payment beforehand) avantiamento n 1. advance (= forward motion); 2. advancement (= promotion in rank) avantiar v to advance (1. to move forward; 2. as in “to advance a proposition”; 3. to promote in rank) Hence: avantia; avantiamento; avantiate-avantiata avantiata n Mil. outpost, advance guard avantiate I. pp of avantiar; II. adj advanced (1. far on in progress; 2. far on in life, time or course); posto avantiate advanced post avar adj avaricious, miserly Hence: avaritia-avaritiose; avaro avaritia n avarice avaritiose adj avaricious avaro n miser ave¹ n bird; ave de appello decoy (bird); aves domestic poultry Hence: aviario-aviarista; avion; aviar &; avicultura etc.; avestruthio etc.; espaventaaves etc. ave² n ave (1. Ave Maria; 2. time of ringing the Ave bell; 3. Ave bead of the rosary) Ave! L interj ave!, hail! avellana n hazelnut, filbert Hence: avellaniero avellaniero n hazel (tree) aveller -vell-/-vuls- v to tear away, avulse Hence: avulsion Ave Maria L Ave Maria, Hail Mary avena n oat, oats aventura n adventure; per aventura by chance; al aventura at random Hence: aventurero; aventurose; aventurar aventurar v to venture, risk aventurero n adventurer aventurose adj adventurous avenue F n avenue averar v to aver (= to avouch, verify) avergoniar v to shame, put to shame; to make (feel) ashamed avergoniate 1. pp of avergoniar; 2. adj ashamed avers- see averter aversion n aversion (1. act of averting turning away; 2. strong dislike); haber un aversion a un persona to have an aversion to someone averter -vert-/-vers- v to turn away, avert Hence: aversion avestruthio n ostrich; haber un stomacho de avestruthio to have the digestion of an ostrich aviar v to aviate Hence: aviation; aviator; aviatrice aviario n aviary aviarista n aviarist aviation n aviation; base de aviation air base; campo de aviation airfield aviator n aviator aviatrice n aviatrix avicinar v to border upon, neighbor avicultura n aviculture avide (á-) adj avid, greedy Hence: aviditate aviditate n avidity, greed, greediness avinar v -; avinar se to tipple, get drunk Hence: avinate avinate adj drunk, in one’s cups avion n airplane avisar v to advise (1. to give information or notice to; 2. to counsel) Hence: avisate avisate 1. pp of avisar; 2. adj prudent, circumspect; mal avisate ill-advised, imprudent aviso n I. opinion, judgment; II. advice (1. notice; 2. counsel); littera de aviso Com. notification of dispatch, letter of advice avivamento n 1. (action of) reviving, vivifying; 2. (action of) heightening (colors) avivar v 1. to revive, vivify; 2. to heighten (colors) Hence: avivamento; reavivar avo n grandfather Hence: avunculo &; atavo &: bisavo etc.: bisava etc. avocatiero n avocado (tree) avocato n avocado, alligator pear Hence: avocatiero avoirdupois A n avoirdupois avuls- see aveller avulsion n avulsion (= tearing away) avuncular adj avuncular avunculo n uncle Hence: avuncular axe n 1. axis; 2. axle, axletree Hence: axilla &; axial; axungia etc. axial adj axial axilla n 1. armpit, axilla; 2. Bot. axil Hence: axillari axillari adj axillary (1. pertaining to the axilla; 2. Bot.) axioma -ma/-mat- n axiom Hence: axiomatic axiomat- see axioma axiomatic adj axiomatic axungia n Pharm. axunge azalea n Bot. azalea azoic adj azoic; also: Geol. Azores (-zó-) nprpl Azores azur adj azure; also: blue Hence: azuro-azurato azurato n azure (= color of the clear sky) azuro n azure (= the blue color of the clear sky); also: blue, bluing azyme (á-) adj azymous, unleavened; (festa del) azymos Rel. Feast of Unleavened Bread